Harry Potter And The Wizards Of The East
by Midnight-Alchemist
Summary: a Gen story. no slash sorry. I hate slash. Please R
1. East Meets West

Harry Potter and the Wizards of the East  
  
Chapter One  
  
East Meets West  
  
The summer loomed like an endless sea as far as Harry Potter was concerned. September and school seemed like a distant dream, especially when his Aunt Petunia was in one of her moods. She had roused Harry from his bed early in the morning and sent him outside into the yard with the command to make the garden "spit spot" before she, Uncle Vernon and Dudley returned from their day trip into London. To Aunt Petunia, spit-spot meant the lawn was perfectly manicured, the flowerbeds had no sign of weeds and the bushes were trimmed so perfectly a level could be held up against them and stay perfectly straight.  
  
Ugh.  
  
So summer vacation was barely in its infancy and already Harry was wishing it were over. Even double potions with Professor Snape was better than this, grumbled Harry as he struggled with a particularly stubborn weed. If he could use his magic, the gardening job would be so much simpler and faster too! But magic was forbidden to Hogwarts students when they were off campus. Therefore Harry was forced to do this job the Muggle way.   
  
Time crawled by. The sun was hot and it had been particularly dry. The normal rainy English climate had forsaken them these past few days and was replaced by hot dry weather that made the earth hard and baked. It was not the sort of weather that made weeding and garden chores easier to do. By noon Harry had managed to get all the flowerbeds in the rear of the house done to Aunt Petunia's standard of perfection. The bushes on the side of the house were his next task.  
  
As he was going to fetch the hedge trimmers, he heard the low thrumming of a motorbike engine coming from the street. He gazed toward Privet Drive and saw a sleek black, blue and silver Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle paused in the road in front of his home. The rider was wearing a skintight leather-riding suit that was the same coloration as the bike. The faceplate on the rider's helmet was tinted so dark that his face was invisible. Although Harry couldn't see his face he knew the rider was looking right at him.  
  
The hairs on the back on Harry neck stood up and he felt the tightening grip of fear clench his stomach. Something about the man on that motorbike had him spooked but he didn't know why. His scar didn't hurt, which quickly ruled out any dark magic being afoot, but there was still something that wasn't right about what he was seeing.  
  
As he stood returning the rider's stare, the man on the bike pulled the cycle into the driveway in front of the house and the bike powered down. The rider got off the bike and spoke to the vehicle, which lifted up onto its center stand and parked itself. Okay, thought Harry, I was right. That motorcycle is magic and the man riding it is a wizard.   
  
But who is he and why is he here?  
  
All Harry could tell at first was the man was shorter than he was, maybe five feet four or so, and weighed maybe a hundred and twenty pounds. He had a hard lean look, like a predatory animal, and walked with the confidence of a man who knew no fear. The rider approached Harry swiftly removing his helmet as he walked. Harry gasped inadvertently in surprise at the face that was now gazing at him beaming with a friendly smile. The man on the bike was no man but a youth not much older than Harry himself. He was Eurasian with dark almond eyes and shaggy brown hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He was more beautiful than handsome and had nice straight white teeth. Harry couldn't believe he noticed the man's teeth. Too much time spent in the company of a girl whose parents were dentists! Dear Hermione was a great friend and he missed her. It was obvious how much he missed her when there were things he would notice – like people's teeth - because they made him think of her.  
  
The rider waved to Harry saying, "Good afternoon!"  
  
Harry looked at him puzzled and responded, "Hello. Who are you?"  
  
After he closed the distance between them the young man in riding leathers said, "I'm Hiro Yui and I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to give Harry Potter a message." He unzipped his leather riding jacket and from an inside pocket pulled out a letter that bore the Hogwart's seal prominently on the back of the envelope. Before he handed it to Harry he asked, "You are Harry Potter, right?"  
  
Harry nodded and Hiro handed him the letter adding, "Had to be sure. I was only told where you lived and what you looked like. And, please don't be offended, but you aren't the most remarkable looking person. Except for that scar…."  
  
Hiro let the thought trail off not sure if going further with this thought would be appropriate. Harry sensed his uncertainty and stated, "It's okay, everyone notices my scar and asks about it."  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine with me," Hiro stated quickly.  
  
"No, its okay. Really," Harry stammered. "You aren't offending me." He looked down at the envelope. It was odd getting a hand delivered message but considering much difficulty he had in the past getting letters from the school, it made sense that the headmaster would have someone deliver the letter to him personally. This method would upset his Uncle and Aunt far less than the time he got a letter from Ron's mom that came via normal post with way too many stamps on it.   
  
Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You are invited to return to Hogwarts for a special summer session. This is the first time in our thousand-year history that the school has been opened to our students for the summer. We hope that you will join us for the next eight weeks for what should truly be a historic event.  
  
School will be in session for half day special enrichment classes to be taught by our staff and visiting faculty from other wizarding schools. There will be trips to Hogsmeade as well as outdoor sports, Quidditch tournaments and other diversions.  
  
Our special summer session begins on July the first. The Hogwarts Express will eave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
  
A list of your needs for the summer session is enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGoneegall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Summer school? He looked up from the letter at Hiro and asked, "Do you know about this?"  
  
"What? That Hogwarts is doing summer school?" he replied. "Yes, I know, because my father is going to be one of your teachers."  
  
"Really?" Harry said. "What subject?"  
  
Hiro shrugged. "Not sure. I was told that summer school was going to be different from the normal curriculum. That's why I'm here. My father thought I would enjoy going to a Western magic school."  
  
"Where do you go now?"  
  
"I study at the Celestial Temple of the Akashic Buddha," Hiro said. "It's a monastic school hidden deep in the Himalayas. Is very remote and the passes through the mountains are so treacherous that usually the only way you can only get there by is by flying."  
  
"Wow," Harry said impressed. "So…monastery school? Its all boys?"  
  
Hiro shook his head. "No, its co-ed. It's just that all of the Masters who teach us are Buddhist monks and nuns. My father is one of the most senior of the Masters who teach at the Temple. That's why the Abbot allowed him to leave the Temple grounds and accept Master Dumbledore's invitation to teach at Hogwarts." He saw the confused look on Harry face and added, "The monks and nuns who are devoted to the Temple's service very rarely leave the mountain. It's part of their vows. I also had to get permission to come here, since I, too, am bound to the Akashic Order."  
  
"You're a monk?" Harry stated incredulous.  
  
Hiro nodded. "Yes. And the only reason I have long hair is that the Abbot allowed me to stop cutting my hair in anticipation of my journeying to the West to study here over the summer. He thought I would fit in better if I at least looked like one of you."  
  
The new boy did look like he would fit in at a Western school, although clad as he was at the moment, he looked more Muggle than wizard. Harry didn't know much about Buddhist monks but he had a feeling that they didn't dress in skintight leather on a regular basis. He must have gotten permission to dress the part of a Western student too, though Harry as he gave the leather-clad Hiro the once-over.  
  
Hiro noticed Harry giving his riding outfit the eye and stated, "My mother bought this for me. She didn't want me to get road rash if I took a tumble." He paused and then added, "Even been on a motorcycle, Harry?"  
  
"Once but I was too young at the time to remember," Harry replied. Considering he was an infant at the time Hagrid took him on his motorbike the statement he made was the truth. He looked at the bike and asked, "Is that bike magic?"  
  
"It is now," Hiro said then explained quickly, "It was a Muggle motorcycle when it began its life. A wizard friend of my mother's, a chap named Francois Dubois, wanted to magic the bike so he could ride it. Somehow the spell went awry and Francois got sucked into the bike. Now the bike is alive because it's him, Francois! I mean it still looks the same but it's really a wizard transfigured into a motorbike. Bad thing is he is stuck that way until we can figure out what he did wrong and undo it."  
  
"Maybe Professor McGonegall can help," Harry offered. "She teaches Transfiguration. She might be able to figure out what Francois did wrong and fix it."  
  
"Well, that's part of the reason why I'm taking him to Hogwarts with me. I was hoping someone there might be able to undo the botch. If your Professor McGonegall can't help, maybe the Headmaster can. My father told me Albus Dumbledore was a Transfiguration Master before he became the head of your school."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "He did teach the class before Professor McGonegall. Maybe he and Professor McGonegall can help."  
  
Hiro looked relieved. "Thanks. I have a feeling Francois will be doing wheelies all the way to Hogwarts once I tell him the good news. He really wants to be human again. He's getting pretty tired of living on petrol and sleeping in a garage."  
  
Harry laughed despite the fact he did feel sorry for poor Francois. As much as he really wanted to spend all day chatting with Hiro, if he didn't get his chores done by the time his Aunt and Uncle returned he would be in a lot of trouble.   
  
"I wish I could spend the day with you Hiro, but I have to finish my gardening before my Uncle and Aunt get back from London," Harry said the disappointment obvious in his tone of voice.  
  
"We can still talk," Hiro said as he unzipped and removed his leather jacket. "If I stick around and give you a hand with your work."  
  
"Thanks but-"  
  
"Its okay, I don't mind," Hiro interrupted. "I am a Akashic. Part of the duties of every student is helping to maintain the Temple grounds. Gardening is a part of my routine at home. I have no problem doing while I am here."  
  
Harry smiled. It would be nice to do this drudgery with a friend. The time will pass more pleasantly and the job would get done quicker too. "Thanks, Hiro," Harry replied smiling at his new friend. "Maybe…maybe if we get done early you can introduce me to Francois."  
  
Hiro returned the smile saying, "I'd be happy to."  
  
The two boys got to work and Hiro quickly showed he was no stranger to gardening. Harry let him do the pruning of the bushes since Hiro seemed far more adept with the clippers than Harry was and he also was very good at cutting stubborn bushes perfectly smooth and level. As Harry busied himself cutting the grass he noticed that, although his new friend was not doing anything overtly that would make the neighbors suspicious, Hiro was using magic. It was very subtle and Harry himself would have missed it completely if he hadn't been looking directly at Hiro when Hiro was casting.   
  
Hiro was making the flower seeds he was planting in Aunt Petunia's flowerbeds sprout, the green leaves and flower buds lifting up towards the sun. No wand was used to spawn the growth, just simple words in a language Harry didn't understand and a hand gesture that looked like Hiro was drawing in the air. Very subtle but effective. And problematic since Harry had been given seeds to plant, not flats of pre-blooming flowers. Harry sighed. He hadn't told Hiro not to use magic. That was his fault but not he had to figure out what to do about the front garden that was now full of almost blooming flowers that had been nothing more than dirt and mulch in the morning.  
  
Harry approached Hiro saying, "You can't do that. Use magic I mean. My Aunt and Uncle hate magic."  
  
Hiro looked at Harry and said, "No one has to know these flowers were only seeds a little while ago. Tell your family you planted flats of flowers. People here do that all the time, don't they?"  
  
"Um, yes, but I don't have the money to buy flats of flowers. My Aunt gave me seeds. She is going to know-"  
  
"Not if you tell her I did it," Hiro interrupted. "That I gave you the flowers."  
  
"She'll know. I have no Muggle friends."  
  
"Don't worry," Hiro replied smiling confidently. "I am quite able to pass for one of them."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll see..." Hiro replied with an impish twinkle in his eye and Harry realized he wasn't going to get anything more out of him until their work was done.  
  
Harry returned to the lawn and let Hiro finish the flowerbeds. Once all the yard scraps were bagged and placed on the curb for pickup and the tools put away, Hiro grabbed a bag that could not have possibly fit in the motorcycle's small trunk and followed Harry into the house. Harry wasn't so sure he should let Hiro use the bath but they both were hot and sweaty and the chance to cool off in the tub was a reward Harry knew they both had earned. Harry went to his room to grab a clean set of clothes and then went to where Hiro was waiting by the door to the bath.  
  
Hiro motioned to Harry to follow him into the bath and Harry did so not sure why Hiro had called him in. "Look," Hiro began. "I get the impression time is of the essence so I have an idea. Temporarily I'll shift this little bath into one we can both use so we'll finish up and have everything in place before the Muggles return."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
Hiro nodded. "Yes, easily. And, if you have never bathed in the Eastern way, now you will get the chance!"  
  
And with that Hiro again gracefully sketched designs in the air, which, this time, Harry could actually see what he was drawing. At the end of Hiro's finger glowed a flame, which was painted into the air as Hiro moved his hand to form the words of the spell he was casting. Harry saw what he realized were Chinese characters being traced with flame into the air before Hiro and, as he painted the words of his spell and incanted softly in his native tongue, the room they were in began to shift, and the small cramped English bathroom melted into a beautiful old Chinese bath house. The tile floor gave way to teak and the tiny bathtub became a huge deep wooden tub large enough to hold six people in extreme comfort. A corner with low stools and buckets full of soapy water, soft sponges and other toilette items filled one point and where they stood was a wall with towel racks holding soft bath sheets. The room smelled vaguely of orchids and a cool breeze wafted in through the angled slats on the far wall  
  
"Whoa," breathed Harry who wasn't sure if this was real or a dream world he'd been sucked into like the time he was pulled in to the Pensieve.   
  
"Its real," Hiro reassured him. "Come on, let's get cleaned up fast so we can soak in the tub!"  
  
Harry stood there puzzled and wasn't sure what to do when he saw Hiro remove his leather pants and hang them near the slatted window so they could air out and then proceed to strip off the rest of his sweaty clothes. He had seen naked boys before but none of the Gryffindors looked like Hiro. He was built like a panther, hard and muscular with a very well defined torso and long lean legs. Hiro had no visible body fat and Harry felt pudgy even though he was thin by English standards. Hiro sat on one of the stools and began scrubbing himself with the sponges from the buckets and soon his whole body was covered in frothy white lather. He smiled though the bubbles at Harry.  
  
"Come on, time's a wasting!" Hiro called merrily as he began to work on his mop of hair.  
  
Harry sighed and with his back to Hiro stripped out of his grimy clothes, grabbed a towel to hide his nakedness and sat on stood beside Hiro. Hiro saw Harry sitting there with the towel around his waist and laughed. Harry blushed and took off his fogged up glasses clearing away the mist with the edge of his towel.  
  
"Harry, I'm not a girl!" Hiro teased tossing a soapy sponge at Harry hitting him in the chest with it. "You don't have anything I haven't seen before. Get on with it!"  
  
"We…we don't bath in front of people," Harry stammered.  
  
"And we don't bathe alone," Hiro replied. "I warned you this was going to be an Eastern style bath house. We're going to do this my way today!"   
  
But before Harry could object he had a whole bucket of soapy water dumped on his head. He was soaking and soapy and his towel was now more a sponge than a towel. Harry quickly grabbed the bucket beside him, got up quickly and retaliated in kind giving Hiro a hot soapy headfull. Hiro laughed, grabbed a bucket of clean water and hit Harry with it. Harry found a bucket near him and splashed Hiro and soon they had a soap and water fight going on full tilt. They didn't stop until the spell making the soapy buckets and clean water buckets had gone its course and they were out of ammo. By that time both were clean enough to hit the soaking tub, which they did, letting out an enormous sigh of relief as the hot water soothed their tired muscles. The two of them soaked in silence, enjoying a few long minutes of peace and quiet.  
  
A shrill voice calling, "Harry! Harry Potter? Where are you?" broke the calm.  
  
Harry was flying out of the tub as Hiro stated, "If you open that door your aunt will see we're not in Surrey anymore."  
  
Harry stopped four feet from the door. "What?" he blurted.  
  
Hiro motioned to the room around them. "I didn't transfigure your bath. I opened a gateway that led us to a bathhouse I know that is down the hillside from the Temple."  
  
"We're in CHINA??" Harry cried incredulous looking horrified.  
  
"Um, Tibet, actually, but through that door you're blocking is your home. Walk out there and you're back on Privet Drive."  
  
Harry grabbed a dry towel, wrapped it around himself and quickly left the bathroom. He saw that he was, indeed, back in the Dursely's house just as Hiro said he would be. He went to the top of the stairs and quickly called out, "I was in the bathroom. I'll be right down."  
  
Harry ran to his room, dried off swiftly and got into a clean set of clothes. He ran a quick comb through his hair and then ran down the stairs just as Dudley was coming up.  
  
"You're wet," Dudley sneered looking at Harry's hair and noting the damp spots on his clothes.  
  
"I was in the bath getting cleaned up," Harry told him.  
  
"Better have left it neat if you know what's good for you," Dudley told him as he shoved his way past Harry and headed up the steps.   
  
"Dudley wait!" Harry called but it was too late. Dudley was walking right toward the bathroom and as he opened the door Harry saw his cousin come face to face with Hiro Yui.  
  
"Who are you?" Dudley demanded.  
  
"Hiro Yui," Hiro replied and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the bathroom was not only back to normal but that Hiro was dressed in his very Muggle looking riding leathers. Hiro's hair was dry and it looked like he'd only used the bathroom to relieve himself as opposed to what had really gone on in there. Hiro was carrying his satchel, which Harry suspected held his toilette and changes of clothes, and he deftly slipped by the portly Dudley heading towards Harry.  
  
Dudley turned around demanding, "What is HE doing in MY house?"  
  
"He had to use the bathroom," Harry explained.  
  
"Potter!" Aunt Petunia called in her shrill voice.  
  
"You'd better go and see what she wants," Hiro whispered to Harry. "I can handle your cousin" Harry flashed Hiro a worried look and Hiro added, "I won't hurt him. Just going to   
  
distract him is all."  
  
Harry went downstairs. As long as Dudley didn't wind up with a pig's tail, much as he had deserved it the time Hagrid bestowed it upon him, all would be well. Aunt Petunia was in the front room looking both annoyed and puzzled.   
  
"I did what you asked," Harry said as he entered the room. "The whole yard."  
  
"Where did those flowers come from?" she demanded.  
  
Before Harry could answer Hiro entered proffering what looked like a delivery slip. He handed it to Harry's aunt saying, "Your receipt, Mrs.Dursley. All five flats were delivered and planted as per yours instructions. I didn't mean to intrude but I've been doing runs all over town today and I really needed to, um, go…"  
  
Petunia Dursley stared at the yellow invoice noting the clearly stamped "paid in full" at the bottom. The flowers she saw were all noted on the paperwork and the shop's name was one she knew well. The Chinese delivery boy was not a face she remembered seeing around the shop but, then again, their delivery people changed about as often as their floral selections.   
  
"Is that motorbike yours," she asked tilting her head towards the driveway.  
  
"Yes, and I'll move it out of your drive. I didn't mean to block your car."  
  
"You carried five flats of flowers on that thing?" she asked.  
  
"Strapped to the boot, yes," Hiro replied smiling, then added, "You should see how creative I can get when I go on deliveries for my Uncle's restaurant."  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes. No wonder they these kids don't last long, she thought to herself. "Thank you," she said to Hiro, then sounding like the Queen herself she said, "You may go."  
  
Hiro bowed politely to her and headed towards the front door. As he passed by Harry, Hiro gave him a knowing wink and then left without saying a word. Hiro's quick lie had saved Harry from the wrath of his Aunt Petunia. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw his Aunt staring at the receipt as though trying to figure out when she placed the order. Harry had no idea how Hiro knew what shop his Aunt used to buy her flowers from but he was glad his new friend knew enough about Muggles to come up with this brilliant deceit.   
  
I just hope that piece of paper doesn't evaporate or something, thought Harry as he tried his best to make himself as unseen as possible. Leprechaun gold only lasted an hour or so. He hoped whatever spell Hiro had used to conjure that flower shop order form was far more long lasting.  
  
Petunia sighed and stuffed the paper into her pocketbook saying, "Well, it looks like you got some unplanned for help with your work."  
  
"He just planted the flowers," Harry stated.  
  
"I see," Petunia replied not so sure she believed him. Then again, the delivery staff rarely did anything extra unless you paid them, she recalled, so chances were the Chinese boy only did the flower planting. She signed and said, "Go, you're done for the day."  
  
Relieved, Harry left quickly and raced upstairs for the solace of his room. On his way down the hall he noticed Dudley flopped across his bed totally engrossed in a magazine. When Harry dared to peek in he saw what had his cousin so thoroughly entranced. Dudley was reading what had to be one of the raciest men's magazines ever published in Britain. It was one of those sold in a brown wrapped because the covers were deemed too raunchy to be left out where just anybody could see them.   
  
Harry quietly backed away and went noiselessly to his room. Tacked to his door was a note written on parchment saying, "Told you I'd keep him distracted…"  
  
Harry removed the note quickly and ducked into his room. Harry did not want to know where Hiro had gotten that magazine. Harry also wasn't so sure he wanted to know how a monk even knew that such a publication existed, let alone how to get his hands on one when no shop would ever sell something like that to someone their age. Harry sighed. Hiro Yui had to be one of the strangest wizards he ever met and Harry had met his share of weird wizards. Summer at Hogwarts was going to prove interesting.  
  
That is, if he ever gets there!  
  
He still had the task of convincing his Uncle Vernon to take him to King's Cross station. He also had that list of items Professor McGonegall said he would need. He went to his desk and looked at the letter. He had all the books and school stuff he would need but what he didn't have was a swimsuit. What he wore for the TriWizard Tournament wouldn't do for the Hogwarts summer session. He also didn't have much in the way of summer clothes either. Dudley's hand me downs were barely okay for around the house but they also wouldn't be right for school. Even Ron, whose wardrobe was mostly hand me downs from his twin brothers Fred and George, would tease him about his baggy clothes.   
  
Wardrobe issues aside, he still had to convince his Aunt and Uncle to let him go back to school for the summer. He picked up the letter from Hogwarts and read it again. July first was only a few days away. It was hard enough escaping from the Durselys each fall to go to school. How was he ever going to manage to get away from them for the summer? 


	2. The Great Escape

Chapter 2  
  
The Great Escape  
  
Hermione Grainger sat on the porch enjoying the warm summer day and a good book. As a reward for her excellent grades in school, her mother has taken her to Foyles Bookshop on Charing Cross Road in London and let her loose. Although there weren't many books on magic there were tons of other books that kept Hermione entranced for much of the morning. It was very difficult to keep within the budget her mother had given for the shopping trip but Hermione managed to get most of what she wanted with a small bit of begging for an extra couple of pounds to cover the cost of the just released volume of her favorite girl detective series. If her friends at Hogwarts saw her curled up with an Amanda Blue novel they'd probably laugh her out of the library. But Hermione loved Amanda Blue. She was a very clever and pretty and always managed to get out of nasty situations by using her brains instead of brawn, a gun or magic.   
  
The storyline was just starting to get intense when the loudest chirping she ever heard took Hermione's attention off her book. She looked up and saw a sparrow sitting on the rail not three feet from her and it was looking at her while singing its little loud song. She noticed it had a note tied to its tiny leg and she carefully approached the bird, which didn't shy away from her but allowed her to remove the small scroll that was tied to its foot with a piece of ribbon.  
  
The moment she removed the note, the small bird fluttered off. Hermione had gotten owls before but this was the first time she had ever gotten a message via a sparrow. She unrolled the parchment and it read:  
  
Miss Grainger,  
  
Harry Potter is in need of rescuing from a dreary summer. If you were planning on returning to Hogwarts for the summer session, would you be able to help him escape from those wizard-hating people he lived with? I did what I could to help (I got him his invitation to return to school) but I don't have the means to get Harry and his things to the train – the boot on my motorbike isn't large enough to carry his things and mine together.   
  
I know you don't know me at all – I am a new student at Hogwarts – but I am being honest with you about Harry's situation. Please do what you can to help.  
  
Thank you and I hope to see you at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
a  
  
¶  
  
J  
  
¾  
  
HIRO YUI  
  
Hermione had no idea who this Hiro Yui was but it did not surprise her that Harry was having a hard time getting away for the summer. She was going back to Hogwarts – it was because she was returning for the summer session that she was hurrying to finish the Amanda Blue book – and knew from past years how difficult it was for her friend to get to school each fall. Her parents were delighted to have a witch in the family. She was the first one in the Grainger clan to be born magical and it thrilled her mother no end. It also was the cause of much discussion as to whose side of the family Hermione got the magical genes from. Not that it really mattered but it was funny to hear them trying to figure out which ancestor was responsible for their good fortune.  
  
Even so, as lucky as she was to be in a family that loved her for who and what she was, she felt sorry for Harry whose only loving relation was a godfather. She knew she had to do something. She looked down at the book she was reading. What would Amanda Blue do in a situation like this? Hermione picked up the book and sat down again intending to read but unable to put Harry and his plight out of her mind. After a few minutes of distracted reading, Hermione dog-earned the page she was on and closed the book.  
  
I'll finish it on the train, she said to herself. Harry needs my help. Its time for me to come up with an Amanda Blue plan to save him! She hurried into the house and raced up to her bedroom tossing the Amanda Blue novel on her bed. She pondered for a moment and, catching a glimpse of her Speculum – the magic mirror that allows wizards two way-communication almost like a Muggle phone – she got an idea. She went to the Speculum and spoke the phrase that would set up communication between her and Ron Weasley.  
  
The mirror's usual reflective image blurred for a moment and then Ron Weasley's image came into view. He looked windblown and was out of breath when he said sounding both surprised and pleased to see her, "Hermione! What's up?"  
  
"I need your help," she began." We've got to get Harry to Hogwarts for the summer and you know what that means…"  
  
"Yeah, getting past those Muggles he lives with," Ron stated knowingly. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment then asked, "Did you get a message about Harry? Saying he needed help?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "You too?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "A sparrow carried it. Mum said only Chinese wizards use sparrows to carry letters, like we use owls. Surprised the heck out of her when the little bugger flew in the window this morning and dropped a scroll on her head!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I was outside when my note got delivered. Do you know the person who sent the letter?"  
  
"No, never heard of him. But when I read my note, I know he knows Harry. Has to, I mean, there isn't any other way a bloke from China could know about us being Harry's friends unless Harry told him."  
  
Hermione agreed. "True. Even so, that still leaves the problem of how do we get Harry to school?"  
  
"Your parents are Muggles," Ron began. "And what Muggles would call professional people. Maybe your Mum could talk to Harry's Aunt and Uncle. You know, show them the good side of having a wizard in the family."  
  
"I don't think they'd listen to that, at least, not from what Harry has said. However….if my Mum was to maybe show up early on the day we're supposed to go ready to give Harry a ride to the station…."  
  
"Yeah!" Ron brightened. "Have your Mum make it look like it was all planned. Like you all already arranged for her to take you both to the train and see you off okay. That could work. And your Mum's car has a big boot from what I recall. Could easily carry all your stuff and Harry's too!"  
  
Hermione thought about it for a moment. "You know, it just might work. I'll discuss it with my Mum when she gets home from the office tonight. She might be willing to do it, especially since she knows about Harry's situation. I am pretty sure I could talk her into helping us out."  
  
"Would work out much better than the time I used my Dad's car to break Harry out and get him to school," Ron said as memories of nearly being beaten to death by the Whomping Willow came flooding back. "Bloody thing is still wandering the forest, far as I know."  
  
"You're right. It would be safer if this was left to my Mum and me," agreed Hermione. "As soon as I have a firm plan, I'll let you know."  
  
"Send an owl, okay?" Ron asked. "We only have the one Speculum here at the Burrow and we might not be home when you've got it all plotted out. Charlie's back for a visit and we're going to be off with him until he's got to go back to the dragon reserve."  
  
Hermione nodded and signed off. She glanced back towards her bed and the half finished Amanda Blue book. Getting her mother to help would make things go easier, she thought. From what Harry had told her about the Durlseys, having Harry getting a ride to the train from Doctor Grainger - a very respectable English dental professional - might be, to coin a phrase, exactly what the doctor ordered!  
  
When she saw the burgundy Jaguar pull up in front of 4 Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley stopped pruning her rose bushes to see if she recognized the lady stepping out onto the curb. She was an attractive woman of middle years with shoulder length chestnut hair that was thick and wavy and she was wearing a nicely tailored navy pantsuit. Peering out from the back seat was a teenage girl who looked vaguely familiar.   
  
The lady came up the drive and approached Petunia Dursley saying, "Hello, I'm Doctor Elizabeth Grainger, Hermione's mother. I'm here to give Harry a lift to the train."  
  
Petunia Dursley almost dropped the pruning shears she was holding. Doctor Grainger? Now she knew why the girl in the car looked familiar. She was one of Harry's friends from that school. But the woman was obviously not one of them. She seemed perfectly….normal.  
  
"Doctor," Petunia Dursley stammered. "I had no idea you were coming. The train? Today?"  
  
"Yes," Doctor Grainger continued in the same pleasant voice. "The children leave today at one o'clock for summer school. "The school mailed all the students a letter inviting them back for the summer. Surely you received one."  
  
"I don't recall…" she pondered. No strange mail came from that school since Harry came back. Nothing flew down the chimney nor was dropped on her head by an owl as it flew past. That school sent them nothing by what passed for them as the normal post. "No…we got no letter." She said finally.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it was an oversight," the doctor continued. "Anyway, may I give Harry a ride? It is early, so he'll have time to gather his things. If he isn't sure what he needs, I have Hermione's letter hear in my bag and it specifies what the children will need. It's actually a short list, since this summer session is going to be more recreational than educational. Which I think is just as well. Hermione spends way too much time cooped up inside with her nose in a book. Fresh air and sunshine will do her a world of good. I think your Harry would benefit from some time out of doors as well."  
  
Petunia dusted herself off and set aside her gardening things. "If you don't mind a personal question, Doctor, what sort of doctor are you?"  
  
"I'm a dentist," Elizabeth Grainger answered. "My husband and I are both dentists. We share an office. It's a family practice. My husband is covering for me while I'm seeing Hermione off."  
  
"Is she…your only one?"  
  
"Only child? Yes, she is. And you?"  
  
"I have a son," Petunia answered with forced politeness. "Harry is my nephew."  
  
"I see. Well, unless you object, the cousins are going to be apart for the first summer in a long time."  
  
"No, if you don't mind waiting in the parlor, I'll get Harry packed."  
  
Elizabeth Grainger smiled and nodded and followed Mrs. Dursley into the house. She was led into the very small but pristinely neat parlor and shown to the sofa.   
  
"I'll be right down with Harry," Petunia Dursley informed her and went upstairs.  
  
Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she left the car and went up to the house. She peeked in the window and through the lacy curtains saw her mother sitting on the sofa with her eyes cast upwards towards the ceiling. From where she was Hermione could understand why her Mom's attention was focused up. Even through the glass she could hear the sounds of furniture moving, things being hastily gathered and general upheaval. Harry must have thought he wouldn't be able to get away, thought Hermione as she listened through the glass. Apparently he forgot how resourceful his friends are! When she saw Harry enter the parlor, Hermione quickly ducked back out of view. She dashed back to the car before anyone noticed she had been spying through the glass.  
  
Elizabeth Grainger raised an eyebrow as she looked at Harry, who was clad in dockers and a polo shirt that was obviously two sizes too big for him. Harry had his trunk, cauldron and Hedwig in her cage and he looked befuddled by what was going on. "I'm Hermione's mother," she told Harry. "I'm giving you a ride to the train. Summer school? It begins today."  
  
Harry nodded. "Right. Thank you."  
  
"Well, lets get all this to the car," she said in a friendly tone and helped Harry drag his trunk out to the Jaguar. The trunk fit in the boot quite nearly and so did the cauldron which surprised Harry because Hermione's things were in there already and the car didn't look like it would have a storage area big enough to hold all their wizarding things. Hedwig's cage was placed on the front seat and the owl looked around taking everything and seemed much calmer now that she was outside than when she was cooped up in Harry's room.  
  
"I think she knows she's going back," Harry said when he saw how quiet and calm Hedwig was.  
  
Hermione agreed. "Yes, she seems happy. And so do you."  
  
"You have no idea," Harry said with a long sigh.  
  
He climbed in the back seat and buckled up. Doctor Grainger buttoned everything up and then climbed in saying, "You all tucked in back there?"  
  
"We're fine, Mum," Hermione said.  
  
"Good. We're off then,"  
  
And so they were. As they were on the drive to the train Harry asked, "How did you get it all to fit? We had a lot of stuff."  
  
"Oh, a wizard we met in Diagon alley put an enlargement spell on the boot," Doctor Grainger explained. "We can now carry what you would normally need a truck to haul around."  
  
"Pretty awesome, don't you think?" commented Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded. "You're lucky. Your Mom is good about magic."  
  
Hermione smiled but made no comment. She was lucky to have parents who not only understood but also were actually pleased to be a part of the magical world. It made life away from school almost as fun as being in school. She wished Harry's family could be more understanding and supportive but she knew that were they way they were and not much was going to change their opinion. The only thing she could do was be there for Harry and help him out whenever he needed it.  
  
When they got to the train station and offloaded their belongings onto the carts, the Weasleys met Harry and Hermione. Fred and George were in one of their pranking moods and were having fun trying to pawn off some of their concoctions on unsuspecting Ravenclaws while Ginny and Ron made their way over looking very happy to see them.  
  
"You did it, Hermione!" Ron crowed delighted. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"  
  
Hermione blushed at the compliment and Harry said, "It is going to be a good summer. The best one I know I've ever had."  
  
"Even Potions with Snape is better than staying in your house all summer!" Ron declared and Harry was very quick to agree.  
  
Ginny piped up, "We'd better get going or we'll miss the train!"  
  
They all quickly got moving because they were running a bit late. The trek over to Platform 9 ¾ was uneventful but the train ride itself was anything but boring. Too many canary creams made their way into unsuspecting mouths and there were soon yellow feathers billowing out into the halls as the spell wore off and each victim molted pounds of canary feathers everywhere. Ron was less than happy about the situation and got the sneezes from all the tiny feathers floating in the air and about the cabin. Hermione knew better than to eat anything the twins offered but Neville Longbottom wasn't so wise and wound up becoming a canary for a while. Once he molted and was normal again he thought it was a great jest but even he, too, felt the long ride to Hogwarts wasn't going to be much fun while they were forced to wade through feathers and inhale yellow down.  
  
It was getting close to sunset when they made it to Hogsmeade Station. The air was still warm and fresh and Ron breathed a sigh of relief as the fresh air hit his lungs. Too many hours breathing bird down had gotten to him. Ron knew he would feel better once he got to Hogwarts. The others were feeling equally woozy from inhaling dusty feathers. As they disembarked they were greeting by their fellow Gryffindors who were looking forward to a summer full of sun, friends and lots of Quidditch.  
  
Hagrid was at the station and the large gamekeeper was easy to spot since he towered over even the tallest student by an easy foot and a half. He exchanged greeting with everyone he passed and, when he got to Harry and his friends, he gave them all a big hearty hug.  
  
"Welcome back," he said warmly.   
  
"Hello Hagrid," Harry said smiling up at him.   
  
"School has never been open in the summer before," Hagrid commented. "This is a first."  
  
"Any idea why Dumbledore is doing this?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I think it's because You-Know-Who is alive again and making trouble," Hagrid replied din a hushed tone. "I think Dumbledore feels all of you would be safer here."  
  
"It said in the letter that we'd be having new teachers. Have you met any of them?"  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "Well, the only new to the school person here is Master Yui. He's going to be teaching some classes in Chinese magic or something like that. But the lady who is to teach Dark Arts in the fall is here too. And she is someone I think all of you are going to like very much."  
  
"Who is she Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cassiopeia of the Great Lake," he stated like her name would mean something to them. "She a Sidhe, one of the Elven people. Over here special from the Arcadia."  
  
"Whoa," Ron breathed. "Is it true what they say about the Sidhe? That they're really beautiful?"  
  
Hagrid smiled and nodded. "Aye, lad, its true. And all their beauty isn't just on the outside. The Sidhe have good hearts as well."  
  
The revelation was a surprise but not totally unexpected. Dumbledore knew a lot of interesting people and it seemed every time they came to Hogwarts there was something or someone new to learn about. The friends followed Hagrid as he led the way for all those returning and soon they were sitting in the great hall at the Gryffindor table about to dine on the traditional succulent Hogwarts "welcome back" dinner. Gazing up at the head table they saw all of their professors were there but they also saw two new faces: the beautiful flaxen haired elven woman Hagrid had told them about and a bald ancient looking man clad in saffron robes.   
  
The room fell quiet when Dumbledore stood to address the room. "Welcome back, one and all, to Hogwarts. This is the first time in our thousand-year history that we have opened our doors in the summer. It is a historic occasion and one that is being marked with special activities planned that will make this a most memorable time for each and every one of you." He gazed around the room at the expectant faces and stated, "Although you are all back in school you will have plenty of time for recreation. I've negotiated with the residents of the Great Lake to allow us a section of the lake for our use this summer. As long as you stay in the clearly marked area, you will not be eaten. Also Madam Hooch has Quidditch matches planned for our teams and also lessons in game play for those of you who have aspirations of trying out for a spot on your house teams come the fall. As you well know, some very good players graduated and there are openings on every House team, so if you ever wanted to go out for the team, now is your chance."  
  
Ron looked over a Harry and whispered, "Think I have a shot?"  
  
"You know more about Quidditch than I do," Harry whispered back. "You should definitely try out for the team!"  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Your days will vary but for the most part half of each day will be educational with classes in the mornings and then recreational with special activities planned for the afternoon. We will be offering some new classes this summer that will be taught by our visiting faculty. Master Yui, who is here with us from the Celestial Temple of the Akashic Buddha, will be teaching Spellcraft and Healing Magic and Lady Cassiopeia of the Great Lake will be your Dark Arts instructor. Lady Cassiopeia is has traveled all the way from the Arcadia, a realm that few wizards ever visit but, if they are fortunate enough to venture there, it is said they never have a desire to return." A murmur went through the crowd at that pronouncement and Dumbledore concluded saying, "Schedules will change weekly and will be posted by your House Head each Monday morning. So, on this very pleasant note, I bid you welcome and eat hearty!"  
  
No one needed to be told twice and as one they all dove into dinner with aplomb.   
  
Harry looked up over the multitude of heads trying to see if he could spot Hiro Yui in the crowd. He didn't see him at the Gryffindor table and, after carefully scanning the room; he wasn't seated at any of the other tables either. He was supposed to be coming to Hogwarts. That was what he told Harry but Harry was beginning to think things might not have worked out for his new friend. Then again, thought Harry, he may have come with his father and was just someplace else at the moment. Yui senior was at the head table eating what looked like a plate of rice and vegetables with chopsticks and talking to Professor Flitwick. He seemed to be quiet content so Harry wondered if he was worrying for no reason.   
  
What Harry didn't know was that, although Hiro Yui had made it to Hogwarts, he was occupied elsewhere at the moment. Francois, the wizard transfigured into a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, was leaking fuel and Hiro was doing his best to repair the damaged line. If it was possible for a motorcycle to moan in pain, the Ninja was doing exactly that while Hiro was replacing the damaged part with a fresh one. Hiro ignored the fussing while he worked. He was so focused on the task he didn't notice Hagrid entering the shed.  
  
"Everything coming along?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yes, Hagrid, its all good," Hiro replied as he tightened the connection.   
  
"You did come to the right place," Hagrid began as he approached Hiro. "If anyone can set things aright, its Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Hiro smiled and the motorbike stopped whining. "That's why we're here. And we would have been here a lot sooner if Francois didn't have this nasty fear of heights."  
  
"Can't get him to fly, eh?"  
  
"He gets nervous going over bridges," Hiro fumed. "I am going to be very happy when Francois becomes human again." The bike's lights fluttered and Hiro translated, "He says he'll can't wait to be human again either. He thinks petrol tastes like mud."  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "Soon enough," he told the motorbike giving its seat an affectionate pat. He looked at Hiro saying, "You're missing supper."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"I don't always eat in the great hall," Hagrid told him. "Some nights I just like a quiet supper at home. Care to join me?"  
  
Hiro smiled up at the large man. "Thanks, but I think I should go to the Great Hall. Master Dumbledore and my father need to know I'm here before it gets too late. Wouldn't want them to worry."  
  
"Aye, I understand. When you're finished here, I'll walk you up."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. Just give me a few minutes to get myself and Francois cleaned up and put these tools away and I'll be right along," Hiro said as he checked to make sure his workmanship was perfect before putting the cover back over the engine. After he was certain the bike was back in perfect working order, he gave it a good wiping down with a shammy cloth so it sparked in the torchlight. When he was finished he commented, "You look like you're still in the showroom Francois."  
  
The light flickered in response and Hiro smiled. Hagrid raised an eyebrow asking, "You really understand what he's saying?"  
  
Hiro nodded, "Yes, I do. He can talk, well, not like we do but there are times when I hear his voice in my head. He used to talk to me mind to mind all the time when I first got him but it seems the longer he's been a motorbike the less able he has been to communicate telepathically. The engine rumbles and light flickers have become a way for him to talk to me when he can't use the mind speech." Hiro looked at his metal friend and let out a sigh. "He has to get his humanity back before he loses all his magic. My mother said that the longer he is trapped inside this Muggle machine, the less likely he is to ever become himself again. If a way isn't found to restore him before all his magic goes away, we'll lose him forever."  
  
"That is not going to happen," Hagrid reassured Hiro with a friendly squeeze of the shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you up to the castle."  
  
"Goodnight Francois," Hiro called as he left the shed with Hagrid and closed the shed door behind him. The lights of the bike flickered in farewell before going dark as the machine-man rested for the night.   
  
"Don't worry about Francois," Hagrid said as they walked to the castle. "I'll keep an eye on him for you. And mark me, a way will be found to bring Francois back, just you wait and see…"  
  
Ron was on his third sweet cake when he spotted Hagrid coming in through the Great Hall's main entrance. Through a mouthful of cake he said, "Hagrid's here."  
  
Harry and Hermione both at once looked where they saw Ron facing and spotted the large man leading someone considerably smaller up towards the main table. Hagrid recognized the young man in black, blue and silver riding leathers immediately; it was Hiro Yui.   
  
"That's Hiro," Harry said indicating the leather clad Chinese youth with Hagrid.   
  
"I told you about him on the train. He's the one that got me here, more or less."  
  
Hermione smiled. So this is the person who wrote to me asking me to help Harry, she thought. She craned her neck for a better view. The tight leather he wore left little to the imagination. He was, in terms her fellow Gryffindor Susan Bones was fond of using, a serious hottie. She also noticed she wasn't the only girl in the room who was giving Hiro Yui the eye. It seemed all of the Fifth Years and some of the Sixths were also trying to figure out who he was and if he was unattached.   
  
Susan Bones leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "I got one word for him…beefcake."  
  
"Susan!" chided Hermione.   
  
"Oh, come on! He's got to be the cutest boy here at school right now. And if he looks this good in leather I can only imagine what he'll look like in a swimsuit!"  
  
"Or out of one!" teased Hannah Abbot from behind them at the Hufflepuff table. She was finding all of this naughtiness serious fun.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as the Gryffindor girls giggled making comments that made any of the boys within earshot blush with embarrassment. I can't believe I'm friends with these people, Hermione thought to herself glad that Hiro was no where near their table and was not able to hear any of the things being said about him.   
  
Hagrid led Hiro to the head table and introduced him to the Headmaster. Dumbledore got up from his chair so he could get a better view of Hiro, who at fewer than five and a half feet tall was considerably shorter than his escort. Hiro Yui gave the Headmaster the traditional martial arts student to sensei bow and Dumbledore smiled slightly at the young man.  
  
"Good to see you made it safe and sound," Dumbledore said.   
  
"Thank you Master Dumbledore," Hiro replied. "Thank you for allowing me the honor of attending your school."  
  
"The honor is ours as well. It has been a long time since an Akashic Wizard has graced these hallowed halls with his presence. And now we have not one but two Akashic here as our guests." Dumbledore's blue eyes met Hiro's and Hiro smiled up at him. Hiro saw the wisdom behind those gentle eyes and was beginning to feel that Hagrid's confidence was rightly placed. Maybe you will be able to help Francois, thought Hiro as he gazed up at Dumbledore.   
  
Hiro was feeling quite happy and content until his eyes met those of Cassiopeia of the Great Lake and then it was like the Marianis Trench opened up beneath his feet. He could see that she, too, was feeling what he did and knew it took all her self-control to keep from dropping the wineglass she was holding in her hand. Duty to the Temple had kept him from her side. The Temple would forever command his mind and body but it would never rule his heart. Even though he had been ordered never to return to the Arcadia, that place and Cassiopeia were never far from his thoughts.  
  
"There is one thing to be settled before you can join your classmates for dessert," he heard Dumbledore say. "You have to be sorted."  
  
"I have to…what?" Hiro looked up at Dumbledore bewildered.  
  
Dumbledore motioned to Professor McGonegall who was carrying a rather ratty looking pointed hat and, when she reached Hiro, the hat began to twitch and turn. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the upper parts near the peak almost contorted to look like the vague semblance of a face. It looked to Hiro like the thing was inspecting him.  
  
"What is this…thing?" he asked.  
  
"The Sorting Hat," Professor McGonegall told him. "It will tell you in which of the four houses of Hogwarts you belong. Although you are only here for the summer, you will need to be placed and the Hat has been the means by which students here have been sorted into their houses for many years."  
  
Hiro nodded and allowed Professor McGonegall to place the hat on his head.  
  
The hat looked like it was thinking. In his ear Hiro heard a small voice saying, "You are much older than anyone I've had to sort before. Do I go by the face you show the world or by what lies within? The wizard or the great Wyrm? I'm not sure what house to put you in so I think I'll go with SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hiro heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took of the hat and handed it to Professor McGonegall. He didn't have to hunt for the Slytherin table because every fifth and sixth year girl was on her feet cheering like they were at a rock concert. When he got close enough to accost without it looking like a mauling, Pansy Parkinson grabbed Hiro's arm and made sure he sat right next to her. Hiro soon found himself surrounded by Pansy and the Slytherin girls who made him feel like he was blood in the water and they were the sharks. When he dared to look past them he saw that they weren't the only girls giving him the predatory eye.   
  
No one back at the Temple ever looked at me this way, Hiro thought. Then again, they all know I'm a monk. He looked down at his riding clothes. Or maybe it's these clothes. They'll probably act normal once they see me in my robes. He gave the ladies hovering around him a nervous smile while he edged around them towards the food.   
  
The ladies let him eat and drink his tea in peaceful silence for a while. But the men at the table weren't so polite. Draco Malfoy was less than happy with the way his girlfriend was looking at the newcomer and demanded, "So, what's your story?"  
  
"I'm here for the summer," Hiro replied. "My father thought I might find studying at a Western magic school interesting."  
  
"What is an Akashic wizard?"  
  
"The Akashic Order is an ancient tradition of Buddhist wizard monks," Hiro explained. "Our Temple is hidden high in the Himalayas and cannot be reached on foot for much of the year because of the rough terrain and high winds. Members of our Order very rarely leave the holy ground. The last time an Akashic wizard came to Hogwarts was well over a century ago."  
  
"But you are here now," Pansy put in looking very pleased at the prospect of getting to know the Akashic wizard seated next to her. "And…are there any Akashic witches?"  
  
Hiro nodded. "Absolutely. Our Order isn't based on gender but on a combination of faith, magical traditions and history. Any Buddhist witch or wizard can ask to study at the Temple. Our doors are always open to those who seek us out."  
  
"What House are you in at your school?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"We don't have houses. Students are divided by age and gender, nothing more. And, unlike this school, we don't have different teachers for each subject. Each apprentice witch or wizard studies under a Master witch or wizard. Much of our training is one-on-one. We do some things as a group, like our physical training and sports, but all of our education is given to us by the Master chosen for to be our teacher."  
  
"How do you get a Master chosen?" Pansy asked finding all of this fascinating.  
  
"The Abbot of the Order chooses your Master when you are accepted into the school. I was a rather special case, since I was born at the Temple and my father is one of the Masters there. The Abbot allowed my father to teach me but he also gave Master Po, one of our eldest Masters, the responsibility for being my primary instructor. So, you see, I had two Masters where most students only have one."  
  
"So…your Master said it was okay for you to be here?"  
  
"He agreed with my father's judgment that this experience would be enlightening. So he gave his permission and the Abbot released me from my duties to the Temple so I could join my father here at Hogwarts."  
  
"What duties?" Malfoy asked.   
  
Hiro looked at Malfoy, who was eyeing him skeptically, and replied, "I am one of the three Temple Guardians. We are responsible for the physical safety of all those who live and study within the Temple walls. The Abbot was being very generous in allowing me to leave. I have never heard of a Temple Guardian ever leaving the sacred grounds."  
  
"Well, since this is a special event for you, I think we should make the most of it," Pansy said giving him a knowing eye. "We'll give you a summer to remember."  
  
"Thanks," Hiro stammered nervously turning away from her and focusing his attention on his tea. He didn't have to use any of his Mind magic to know what any of the girls sitting there was thinking. Hiro wasn't bound by any vows of celibacy and he liked a roll in the hay as much as the next man but he had absolutely no interest in any of the women hovering around him. The only women he cared about was sitting thirty feet away from him but she might as well have been thirty miles considering the chances he had of getting back together with her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw she was looking at him and he tried very hard not to look back.   
  
It hurt less when he didn't see her.  
  
When the meal was declared officially over, Hiro followed his new classmates out of the Great Hall. He had an idea of where the Slytherin dormitory was so, when he saw the chance to slip away from the crowd, he did a quick sidestep and used a camouflage spell he knew to disappear into the wall. Once the hallway was clear he unmasked himself and headed back towards the Great Hall hoping to get a moment alone with Cassiopeia.  
  
Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to Gryffindor tower. He had been disappointed that Hiro had been sorted into Slytherin. He knew they all would have had a lot of fun with him as a member of their house. It didn't make sense, Harry thought. Hiro isn't like the others in Slytherin. Why did the Hat put him in there?   
  
When Ron stopped short both Harry and Hermione nearly crashed right into him. "Ron, what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"My wand!" Ron cried looking petrified. "I lost my wand!"  
  
"What do you mean lost it?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron reached into his pocket of his robe and showed them by poking his finger though it the hole that was just large enough for a wand to fall through. "Has to be in here somewhere. I had it at dinner!"  
  
"We'll retrace our steps," Hermione said taking charge of the matter. "If you had it at supper it has to have fallen out somewhere between the Great Hall and here."  
  
They all agreed on that and quickly doubled back towards the Great Hall. 


	3. Private Conversations

Chapter 3  
  
Private Conversations  
  
Cassiopeia stood admiring the multitude of paintings that lined the walls of the main hallway. Some of the subjects in the paintings noticed her and there was some movement from frame to frame as some of the images in the paintings tried to get a better look at the elf in their midst. She heard murmuring from behind her and turned in time to see a painting that had only a few moments ago been a portrait of one of Hogwart's former Professors become a gathering of many faces from many different times. All of them were staring at her.  
  
"They are just curious," a gentle elderly voice reassured her and she spun around to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "House elves they have seen, but never one of the Sidhe."  
  
Cassiopeia was happy to see him. Walking around the empty stone hallways with eyes from the magical paintings following her every movement had given her the creeps. She had seen wizard art before but not so much of it at once nor had any of the paintings responded to her presence in the ways these ones did.  
  
"I know this is going to sound silly, but I'm not used to being watched by art," she told him still keeping careful tabs on the paintings that were eyeing her intently.  
  
"Give them a few days and they will leave you alone," he replied. "Anything new interests them. By the end of the week they will barely note your passing."  
  
She chucked softly. "I hope so. It would be very difficult to have to pass through these halls every day with them staring at me."  
  
"Care to walk with me a bit?"  
  
She took his proffered arm and smiling warmly up at him replied, "Yes. Thank you." They walked for a while and Cassiopeia continued, "I'm sorry I never joined my father when he came to see you during summer holidays. I think I would have found this place a lot less overwhelming had I spent some time here while I was growing up."  
  
"It would have been nice to have both my son and granddaughter here together but it wasn't like we never saw each other. I very much enjoyed my visits to the Arcadia," he told her and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he added, "And the weather there in the summer is much nicer than it is here."  
  
She laughed. She paused in their walk and asked, "Does anyone at the school know we're related?"  
  
He nodded. "I told our senior faculty, but no one else. If the students were to find out, they would wonder how an old codger like me wound up with such a beautiful granddaughter."  
  
"Magic," she teased and he chuckled.  
  
"Magic, indeed," he agreed.   
  
As they walked towards the hallway leading to her chamber, Cassiopeia noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She stopped walking and Dumbledore looked at her concerned.   
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
The hallway behind them was lit only by torchlight and there were many shadows to provide a hiding spot for anyone wishing to follow them. Cassiopeia felt the presence of someone behind them. She reached out with the Mind Sight granted her by her Sidhe ancestry and saw who it was that was carefully tracing their movements. She relaxed visibly and released her grandfather's arm saying, "I can manage the rest of the way on my own. I'll see you in the morning."   
  
Dumbledore glanced back at where they just passed and, although his own magical senses were quite keen, he couldn't see what she could. However, he knew there was someone there waiting in the shadows. He also could tell by the way Cassiopeia was trying not to look behind her that whoever was following her had matters of the heart in mind. Dumbledore knew the Sidhe were full of tricks to keep prying eyes from seeing them. Apparently Cassiopeia had a would-be suitor pursue her across the Veil into the human world and he was now inside Hogwarts. Judging from her reaction, this gentleman was someone she very much wanted to see.   
  
Whoever the lucky elf was that captured her heart, he was someone Dumbledore would have to be introduced to at another time. He kissed her on the top of her head like he did when she was little saying, "Sleep well, Cassie. I will see you at breakfast."  
  
She gave him a warm smile and her green eyes sparkled in the firelight. "Good night," she said softly and watched him until he disappeared around the corner. Once he was out of sight, she said, "You can stop hiding now."  
  
The gray stone of the wall to her left rippled like a stone hitting a calm pool of water and revealed the leather-clad form of Hiro Yui. He approached her quietly saying, "We need to talk."  
  
Cassiopeia let out a long sigh. "Hiro, I'm not angry at you for leaving. I really wish you would accept the fact that I forgave you for returning my favor to become the champion for your Temple."  
  
He took her hand and dropped to one knee before her like a knight before his queen. "I am and forevermore your servant, Lady of the Great Lake," he said in a soft intense voice. "The Temple commands my body and mind but my heart is my own to give. And it is to you I give it."  
  
Cassiopeia drew him close to her, his head buried against her stomach. She caressed his shaggy hair saying, "We must walk the paths chosen for us by the gods. For now, we walk apart but no one knows what the future holds. The roads we travel may cross again."  
  
Hiro gazed up at her. She was smiling at him and with the torchlight glinting off her golden tresses; she looked like the living incarnation of a Christian angel. He rose to his feet saying, "Each day that passes I hope brings me closer to the time the roads we walk will lead us to each other once more. When I left the Arcadia, it was like I left a part of myself behind. I will not be whole again until I return."  
  
"The part of you left that lies in the Arcadia is now within me. I will keep safe in my heart until the day you return to my realm," she promised.   
  
He tentatively reached out to touch her cheek and her eyes closed as he gently caressed her. Cassiopeia wanted him as badly as he wanted her but they were not someplace where they could freely express their affection. With the eyes of ever painting upon them, Cassiopeia and Hiro embraced and the fires of old burned anew when their lips met in a deep kiss. As they stood there illuminated in the torchlight, their entwined bodies looked like one being and it was like time had never passed for with of them.  
  
"Told you we would find your wand if we just retraced out steps," Hermione said in an I-told-you-so voice. The wand was found lying in the cracks of the floor stones not ten feet from the doorway to the Great Hall. When Ron got it back he made sure it went in the robe pocket that didn't have a hole.  
  
"I'll have to get this pocket patched," Ron commented as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"Can you sew?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No…but I know a Mend cantrip!" Ron said proudly. "My Mum is great at cantrips. Especially ones that have to do with housework."  
  
Harry chuckled. He remembered seeing the dishes that washed themselves, self motivated knitting needles and other items when he visited the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was very good at household magic. "Well, then you can fix your pocket when we get back to the dorm," Harry said looking around as they walked the hall. "We'll have to be careful Filch doesn't catch us. We don't have the invisibility cloak to hide under if we spot Mrs. Norris."  
  
"Then we'll have to be quiet," Ron whispered and the three of them walked as softly as they could down the hall.  
  
As they rounded the corner they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Hiro Yui and Cassiopeia of the Great Lake locked in an embrace. Harry and Ron exchanged a shocked look and Hermione's jaw was visibly hanging open at the sight. Well, now she knew why Hiro was ignoring all the attempts made by the Slytherin girls to throw themselves at him all through dinner. Hiro already had a lady he loved and Hermione knew no human witch could ever hope to compete with a Sidhe sorceress. If it were anyone but the Slytherins she would tell them the truth. However, as far as Hermione was concerned, Pansy Parkinson and her crowd deserved to waste the summer chasing after a man they don't have a prayer of catching.  
  
Ron broke the silence whispering, "Not even here a day and he managed that!"  
  
"They knew each other from before," Harry said. "They spent all of dinner not looking at each other."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "I'd like to hear him tell us how he met up with her!"  
  
Harry grinned and they fell silent again. They peered around the corner being careful not to be seen. Hiro and Cassiopeia separated and walked together hand in hand down the hallway toward what the trio gathered was her living quarters.   
  
Once they were out of sight, Ron commented, "Guess who isn't going to be at Slytherin House tonight!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Exasperated, she said, "Let's go before we get caught!"  
  
Harry and Ron didn't need much prodding to get moving swiftly back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry didn't want to get caught by Filch and get detention and Ron was bursting to tell everyone in the Common Room what he'd seen in the hall. Once they got in past the Fat Lady, Ron sought out his brothers Fred and George and told them what he saw. Their eyes bugged out in surprise and soon all of Gryffindor House knew about the romance between Hiro Yui and the Elven Dark Arts Professor. The Common Room was buzzing and at that late hour Hermione thought Professor McGonegall'd reprimand them. Fred and George tried to quiet the crowd and make everyone promise to keep what they knew a House secret but it seemed a lost cause. Harry was certain the romance would be known throughout Hogwarts by the end of breakfast tomorrow.  
  
Their first day of summer school looked like it was going to be everything Dumbledore promised in his speech. In the morning were classes but after lunch they were spending the day by the lake doing water games, swimming and enjoying the sun.  
  
"You know we have Dark Arts with the Slytherins this morning," Ron said indicating the class schedule tacked to the common room's message wall. "That'll be interesting."  
  
"I'd like to know how they met," George Weasley said as he checked his year's schedule. "It's not like folks go crossing the Veil into the Arcadia as a daily thing you know."  
  
"What I would like to know is what someone her age sees in him," commented Hermione barely able to keep the jealousy out of her voice. "He's young enough to be her son!"  
  
"She's not that old!" Fred Weasley stated. "Besides, some women fancy younger men. No harm in that."  
  
"It still isn't right," Hermione continued. "He's a student!"  
  
"I bet he wasn't one when they first met," Fred countered then adding slyly, "Then again, I'm sure she taught him a thing or two!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and the twins laughed at the innuendo. They weren't the only ones making rude comments about the apparent May-December romance. Last night everyone had an opinion about what they heard. She could only imagine what Dumbledore would say when he finds out. Then again, she hoped he didn't find out because she didn't want to see Hiro get expelled. Although she barely knew him, for some strange reason she liked him. Hermione didn't want to see anything bad happen to someone she would like to have become a friend.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to breakfast together. Although everyone was still wearing their house robes, no one had the Hogwarts School uniform on beneath it. They were all allowed to wear casual clothing under their robes for the summer. She saw lots of people in jeans, t-shirts and the sorts of clothing her Muggle friends back home wore during the summer holidays. The only thing that was special were the folks wearing team jerseys from their favorite Quidditch teams and those sporting the latest Weird Sisters t-shirts. Hermione liked the Weird Sisters shirt – it was like the paintings at Hogwarts in that the image of the Sisters on the front was moving like they singing and playing their instruments. They sold those shirts during their last concert tour and Hermione had one but chose not to wear it today.  
  
Harry gazed around noting that everyone was back except those members of the class that just graduated in June and there were no new incoming First Years. The room was still fairly crowded but not like it was when school was in its normal session. He   
  
saw the High Table had most of the faculty there for breakfast but Cassiopeia wasn't among them. The usual suspects were at the Slytherin table but Hiro wasn't there. He wondered if the Slytherins even noticed or cared that Hiro never made it to the Slytherin House last night.   
  
The room fell strangely silent for a moment and Harry quickly saw why: Cassiopeia of the Great Lake had just walked in along with Professor Dumbledore. When they sat down together at the high table, the room chatter began to pick up again. Judging from the furtive looks many eyes were casting at Cassiopeia, the word about her and Hiro had made it out to the masses.   
  
Breakfast mail call brought the usual first day back load of things forgotten in the haste to get back to school. Neville Longbottom got a package from his grandmother containing the extra sox and underwear she thought he would need. Ron got a new swimsuit which surprised him since he'd packed the hand-me-down one he got from George with the rest of his clothing and Harry got a letter from Sirius Black wishing him well and telling him where to find him in Hogsmeade. Hermione's parents sent her a care package of Amanda Blue books with a note saying they knew she would want her favorite summer reading to have when she was sunning herself by the lake.  
  
Hermione quickly tucked the mystery novels in her backpack. No one noticed she got Muggle books as a gift from home, which was just as well. Although she was a witch, she still enjoyed reading books that just told a good story and didn't have any magic in them at all. She read enough magic books in school that she felt she could spend a few hours reading things that were purely entertaining fluff now and then.  
  
"Yui never made it to breakfast," commented Ron as they left the Great Hall to go to their first class. "Wonder what happened to him."  
  
"She probably wore him out!" Fred remarked as he brushed past his brother ruffling his hair as he did so.  
  
The twin dashed off before Ron could get them back and Hermione said, "We'll probably see him in Dark Arts. He's not going to miss her class."  
  
And sure enough Hiro Yui was in class sitting in the back section with the rest of the Slytherins. He was wearing a Slytherin house robe over what looked like the same saffron robes they saw his father wearing last night at dinner and his feet were bare. Harry noticed Pansy Parkinson and her friends were all sulking in their seats and none of them were paying any attention to Hiro. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to Hiro and he had a very pleased with himself look on his face. Crabb and Goyle were nearby looking equally proud of themselves.  
  
"You think they way they're acting they were the ones who made the match!" whispered Ron as he eyes the Draco and his friends.  
  
"Ignore them," Hermione said not even bothering to turn and look.  
  
The room went quiet when the door at the top of the stairs leading into the room opened and Cassiopeia emerged from the elevated office. She was wearing a gown of flowing white and her knee length blond hair was gathered back in a loose ponytail. She floated more than walked down the spiral stairs and glided to the front of the room.  
  
"Good morning," she said. "Although summer is not a traditional time for school, there will be learning going on in this class. I think since all of you will be entered your fifth year this fall you are ready to face greater challenges. From what I saw in my predecessor's lesson notes, you were all taught how to thwart the effects of the Imperious Curse. We shall begin with a refresher on that technique and move on to learning how to fight off the effects of the other Unforgivable Curses as well…."  
  
What was supposed to be a refresher took most of the period since only a few of them had really mastered reflecting the Imperious Curse when Professor Moody taught them how to do it last spring. Lady Cassiopeia – she told them to call her that since she didn't feel herself worthy of the title Professor – was a good teacher. She was kind and patient and didn't seem to mind that it took Neville Longbottom four tries before he was able to successfully deflect the Imperious Curse. Everyone else seemed to get it after a couple of times with Hermione and Hiro being the only ones to do it right the first time.  
  
When class ended everyone filtered out into the hall to go to their next class. The Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins were off to Divination with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione noted that Hiro was the last one out of the Dark Arts classroom but he didn't lag behind the Slytherins so much so as to make his absence noticed. He's trying to be discreet, she observed. Too bad everyone already knows about him and Lady Cassiopeia.  
  
"You know, I think Dark Arts is going to be a good class this year," observed Ron as they were walking to McGonegall's Transfiguration classroom. "I like Lady Cassiopeia. She's really nice…and smart too."  
  
"Too bad Hiro is only staying for the summer," Harry said. "He's the only real competition Hermione has ever had when it comes to being the smartest one in class."  
  
"He's too intelligent for Slytherin," Hermione stated. "The Sorting Hat obviously made a mistake when it put him in that house."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "He doesn't really fit in with them. Or was I the only one who noticed that he was being left out of all the side talk during class?"  
  
"Oh, I noticed," Hermione said pointedly.   
  
"Maybe we can find out if he can get switched," Harry suggested.   
  
"Hiro would have to want to be switched," Hermione said.   
  
"We could ask him."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said looking hopeful. "I want him in Gryffindor."  
  
"So do I," Harry said. "After all, if it wasn't for his help I wouldn't be here!"  
  
"He doesn't seem to be very happy where he is," Hermione began. "Maybe if we told him he could switch houses, he would go and ask Professor Dumbledore to move him to Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah, when we see him this afternoon at the lake, we'll tell him!" Ron declared.  
  
They were all in complete agreement as the entered McGonegall's classroom.  
  
Xiouxien Yui removed his round wire rimmed spectacles and rubbed his eyes. Although he was quite skilled at reading ancient writings, the scroll written in a long dead Tibetan dialect was giving him more difficulty than he anticipated. He sighed deeply and rose from the table. The parchment had been laid out very carefully to prevent the ancient scroll from cracking. It was dry and yellowed with age but the writing on it was still clear enough to be read easily. The room he had been given for his use was in one of the castle's tall towers overlooking the lake and the vast lands beyond. The view wasn't quite as spectacular as the one he had back home but Hogwarts wasn't perched precariously atop a Himalayan mountain. However, Xiouxien found the sight of the lush green English countryside to be very soothing to his tired eyes.  
  
The door to his study opened and his son Hiro entered carrying a tray with hot tea, warm sweet smelling scones and jam. "You missed lunch," he said clearing away a spot on the desk by the window so he could put down the tray. "I asked the kitchen elves to make up a light snack and this is what they gave me."  
  
Xioxien sniffed the air, "That tea smells like it's a nice Oolong."  
  
"The scones just came out of the oven," Hiro told him. "The kitchen here smells wonderful. Once they master the fine art of cooking with curry, we'll never go hungry again."  
  
Xiouxien chuckled softly and poured himself some tea. "Why aren't you out by the lake?"  
  
Hiro glanced at the scroll on the worktable saying, "I thought you might like some help. I worked with Master Po translating some of Akasha's early writings. Our Blessed Founder wrote many things in his native language."  
  
"Akasha's hand was in the creation of this spell but the writing is not his," Xiouxien explained as he walked back to the table with Hiro following close behind. "This was written by one of his apprentices."  
  
Hiro glanced at the scroll trying to read the ancient script. Most of Akasha's writings had been in an old Chinese dialect, not in the language of the land in which he ultimately found Enlightenment. However, because Hiro knew some of the Founder's writing had been in Tibetan, he believed the text might be Akasha's doing. The wording of the one incantation Hiro was able to understand completely sounded like Akasha's style of spell crafting but he wasn't too sure about the rest of the document. After a few moments of reading, Hiro was fairly sure Akasha had taken part in the creation of the ritual but he was not the sole inventor of it.  
  
"Will it be possible to convert this to English and have it work?" Hiro asked. "Some magic loses its power in the translation."  
  
"It will work," Xiouxien replied confidently. He looked up at his son adding, "But I am glad we have the whole summer. It may take that long to get everything in place." Hiro nodded understandingly and, altering the subject quickly, Xiouxien asked, "So, how do you like school?"  
  
Hiro shrugged. "It's alright. The age difference doesn't bother me as much as I thought it might. I guess I've grown tolerant of children and their foolishness. One thing bothers me though. I have no idea how the rumors about Lady Cassiopeia being my lover got started. As far as I know, we never engaged in any public displays of affection. We both agreed to be discreet because we knew what could happen if we weren't."  
  
"Obviously someone saw something they should not have," Xiouxien stated. "And I had to explain to Master Dumbledore how you and his granddaughter became involved." He looked up at Hiro saying, "And I had to tell him the truth."  
  
Hiro turned away towards the window sighing deeply. After a long pause he asked quietly, "What did Master Dumbledore say?"  
  
"He said he thought Elven in-laws were a challenge," Xiouxien began with a twinkle in his eye. "Until he found out he might be getting a dragon for grandson-in-law!"   
  
"We're not getting married!" Hiro declared firmly. "I'm a Temple Guardian! It's forbidden!"  
  
"You are a Temple Guardian now," Xiouxien reminded him. "Who knows what the future holds? And the Sidhe live almost as long as we do."  
  
For a brief instant Hiro's heart leapt. Even the slightest chance that he and Cassiopeia could have a life together filled him with joy. However, the future was a long way away. His duty to the Temple was his present and he had to fulfill his sacred vows.  
  
Hiro asked, "Master Dumbledore isn't going to tell anyone what I really am, is he?"  
  
Xiouxien shook his head and patted Hiro's arm reassuringly saying, "Don't worry. Our secret is safe with him…" 


	4. Midsummer

Chapter Four  
  
Midsummer  
  
  
  
By the time midterm exams had come and gone, the novelty of summer school at Hogwarts had worn of and everyone was settled more or less into a routine. Classes each morning, lunch, recreation in the afternoon, supper then the evening free for studying and preparing for the next day's classes. Hermione, as usual, had the best overall grades for her class of Gryffindors while Hiro Yui led the way for Slytherin. Although no one said anything outright, there was an unofficial contest going on between Hermione and Hiro to see who was the better student. Hiro was the first Slytherin ever to be a match for Hermione in the smarts department. When the two houses had classes together, the race was on as to see which of them would be the first to get to answer the professor's questions and to be the one to answer the question correctly.  
  
The question as to which house had the smartest member seemed much more important than the rumors of illicit student-teacher romance that had been the gossip topic for the first week of school. No one seemed to care anymore that Lady Cassiopeia and Hiro Yui might be a couple. It was far more interesting to watch the sparks fly when Hiro and Hermione faced off in class. What made the competition even more interesting was the suspicion that the public battle of the brains was a front to hide the fact that the two of them were having a relationship in secret.  
  
Harry and Ron knew Hermione and Hiro were not seeing each other outside of class. She stopped paying attention to him when he politely turned down the offer to switch from Slytherin to Gryffindor. She didn't quite understand what he meant when he said the Sorting Hat made its choice based on truth over appearance. Back at the monastery he came from, he was a temple guardian. That alone screamed Gryffindor in Hermione's opinion. But he had said no, thanked for caring and went back to meditating on Hogwarts great lawn. That happened three weeks ago. She still had no idea why he stayed in Slytherin, especially when the only time anyone in Slytherin pays him any attention is when he is besting Hermione at some intellectual challenge. Other than that he is virtually ignored by his classmates.   
  
"Look Hermione, maybe he likes being on his own," Ron said as he and Harry were walking with Hermione to the Dueling Room. "If it bothered him, don't you think he would have spoken up? I mean, his Dad is here. He could say something to him and get the word to Professor Dumbledore and have it taken care of."  
  
The logic of Ron's argument didn't escape her but something just didn't make sense. "He doesn't seem the loner type," she said. "I mean, he's nice. He doesn't do or say anything to drive you away when you talk to him. He just…. I don't know. He has a really weird tendency to go all Zen on you."  
  
"He's a Buddhist monk," Harry put in. "What did you expect?"  
  
"That's my point," Hermione shot back. "It's like he's staying in Slytherin to do some sort of penance or something. Or maybe he thinks he can turn them from the dark side."  
  
"Good luck on that," Ron remarked. "They don't even pass him the butter at dinner. Fat chance any of those bloke have of getting Enlightenment."  
  
Hermione laughed. "They have trouble matching wand movement with their verbal incantation! I heard Crabb finally can open a locked door on the first try. I mastered the Alohomora spell in my first year."  
  
"You were able to fix my glasses even before you came to Hogwarts," Harry said remembering how she repaired his glasses when he first met her on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"You are not the average witch, Hermione."  
  
"And you aren't the average wizard," she responded giving Harry a warm smile as she entered the classroom.   
  
The Dueling Room was large enough to hold a hundred students easily and it seemed the students in years four through six from both Slytherin and Gryffindor were in the room. On the long raised dueling platform stood Lady Cassiopeia and Professor Snape. Harry noticed most of the boys had their attention focused on the Dark Arts teacher while the girls were trying not to look bored. Lady Cassiopeia was wearing one of her usual diaphanous flowing gowns that made it look like she glided instead of walked. When she cast her warm smile in Harry's direction, he smiled back liking the warm feeling he always felt in her presence.  
  
"Please gather round," she called motioning to the room full of students. Everyone tried to huddle closer to the platform so she would not have to shout to make herself heard. She glided to the center of the platform and continued, "I know all of you have tried your hand at wizard combat. Some of you are even members of the Dueling Club. However, what I want to teach all of you today is not how to fight, but how to protect yourselves from attacks. The best defense is still to not be there-" some chucked made her pause and she was smiling herself as she went on, "But there are times when you will have no choice but to defend yourself or fight back. Since many of you already know how to be offensive, what I am going to focus on today is defense."  
  
A murmur of interest filled the room and Lady Cassiopeia surveyed the room. "I am going to need two volunteers for a demonstration."  
  
Many hands went up, mostly boys eager for the chance to get within arm's reach of the beautiful Elven teacher. Lady Cassiopeia pondered for a moment before choosing, "Pansy Parkinson and Susan Bones, please come up!"  
  
Pansy was an attractive blonde fifth year who, if she hadn't been born a witch, would be the candidate for homecoming queen. She was the most popular girl in Slytherin and the prettiest in her house as well. She also acting like she felt she was better than everyone else and walked around with her nose so high in the air Hermione joked she needed to keep oxygen nearby to breath. Susan Bones was a cute petite red head with a sunny disposition and a love for gossip, boys and Quidditch, not necessarily in that order. Susan was a Gryffindor and was one of Hermione's roommates in the dorm. All the girls from Susan's dorm – including Hermione – cheered for her as she went up on the dais.  
  
Susan and Pansy approached Lady Cassiopeia who said, "Miss Parkinson, you will be the attacker. I want you to cast spells designed to disarm, not injure, your opponent. Miss Bones will be on the defense. Do you understand?"  
  
Pansy nodded and went off to take her place on the attacker's side of the dais. Susan looked up at Lady Cassiopeia and asked, "I'm not a duelist. What do I do?"  
  
"You have to harness the magic that lies within you and allow it to envelop you in a protective shell. Think of the cocoon that protects the caterpillar until it is ready to emerge as a butterfly. You will be putting a magical cocoon around yourself to keep any harmful spells from affecting you."  
  
"You mean I just have to think about it?" Susan cried incredulous. "No words, no-"  
  
"No waving of wands, nothing," Lady Cassiopeia finished for her. "All witches and wizards have magic within them. When you were little, did something ever just happen because you thought about it?"  
  
"Well…my mother likes to tell people how my first magical feat was making a bowl of ice cream appear after she said it would make my sort throat get better. She said that was how she knew I was going to be a great witch. I did the ice cream thing when I was three."  
  
"That is exactly what I'm talking about!" Lady Cassiopeia said smiling. "Imagine a shield, a wall, something that makes you feel safe, coming up around you and use that image to make the protective shell you will need to protect yourself from Miss Parkinson's magic."  
  
Susan nodded and was trying to concentrate on making a magical wall around herself as she went to the defender's spot on the dais. Once she was in position, Lady Cassiopeia moved to the judge's area and allowed the demonstration to begin.  
  
"Rictor Sempras!" Pansy shouted as a bolt of blue mystic force shot from her wand and struck Susan square in the chest sending her flying back ten feet. She landed hard on the dais looking stunned but not hurt. The Slytherins laughed and Pansy stood her ground looking very pleased with herself. Lady Cassiopeia gently helped Susan back to her feet giving her some suggestions and words of encouragement as she walked her back to the defender's spot. When Susan was ready, the demonstration resumed.   
  
"Expelliamus!" Pansy commanded and a bolt of white energy shot from her wand but this time part of the spell was absorbed by what looked like a spider web-like substance that appeared around Susan. However, the shield wasn't strong enough to stand up to the spell and it shattered and again Susan was knocked back onto her bottom. She didn't go as far or land as hard but it still was painful enough for her to say she had had enough.  
  
Susan left the dais and Lady Cassiopeia had to choose another Gryffindor. Hermione was chosen and she took Susan's place on the dais. She understood what was expected and Lady Cassiopeia sensed that if any Gryffindor girl could best Pansy it would be Hermione. Once both girls were in position, Lady Cassiopeia commanded the demonstration to begin.  
  
"Invictus!" Pansy shouted and a gout of red energy shot from her wand. The utterance of that spell made some of the Slytherns gasp because it was a particularly dark and nasty magic.   
  
However nothing happened because the magic bolt connected with what looked like a milky white balloon that surrounded Hermione on all sides. The strange balloon seemed to suck up all the dark energy absorbing it leaving Hermione completely safe and untouched. Annoyed Pansy tried again but again nothing happened as her magic was absorbed.  
  
"As you can see," Lady Cassiopeia said stepping onto the dais before Pansy could make a third attempt, "Each of you has the power to protect yourselves. You only have to master the technique of how to harness that power. Now that I have given the girls a chance, would any of you lads want a go?"  
  
Too many hands went up and Lady Cassiopeia tried not to chuckle. She noticed Hiro was not one of the eager ones and so she called on him to come up on the dais. The room went quiet as he moved silently through the crowd and climbed up onto the dais. He bowed to her in his usual monkish fashion and she smiled slightly at him. There were still boys volunteering and Hermione thought this was her cue to leave so she started to head off the stage.  
  
"Stay Miss Grainger," Lady Cassiopeia said. "I still need my defender."  
  
"You want me to fight him?" she cried incredulous. Hermione had no desire to cross wands with Hiro Yui. Competing with him in class was one thing, dueling him was another story altogether.  
  
"Do you honestly think that the only people who will ever confront you will be witches?" Lady Cassiopeia asked. Hermione shook her head. "Well then, let's see how you do against a wizard. Mr. Yui, please take the attacker's position."  
  
"Sorry, I can't do this," he told her.  
  
"Can't?"  
  
"It is forbidden for me to use my magic in a harmful way against anyone who is not a threat to the Celestial Temple. Miss Grainger is not an enemy of the Akashic Order. I cannot and will not fight her."  
  
"Get the bloody monk out of here!" called one of the Slytherins.  
  
"Get someone up there whose got a pair!" yelled another.  
  
Snape pulled Draco Malfoy out of the crowd and practically dragged him upon to the dais. He shoved Draco forward saying, "Yui step down. Mr. Malfoy will be the attacker."  
  
Yui bowed to both Professor Snape and Lady Cassiopeia and quickly left the dais. Fighting Hiro was bad but going up Malfoy was worse. Hiro was just intellectual competition; Malfoy hated her guts. This had the potential to get very ugly very fast.  
  
"Allright," Lady Cassiopeia said. "Let us try this again."  
  
She took her place in the judge's area and, the second she was out of the line of fire, Draco shot off a nasty attack that sent Hermione sprawling. The Slytherins were laughing and the Gryffindors were yelling objections and calling Malfoy a cheat. Draco didn't care. His friends were cheering and Pansy was actually giving him a flirty eye. Hermione picked herself up, her dignity more injured than anything else, and she took her place on the defender's spot.  
  
"Let's see you fight this Mud Blood!" Draco sneered as he commanded, "Summon Sorcier!"   
  
A large long snake sprang forth from his wand and began slithering towards Hermione. It was a pit viper, very poisonous and ill tempered, and everyone who had been near the dais backed away quickly giving the serpent a very wide berth. Hiro swiftly approached the dais. He knew the type of shield spell Lady Cassiopeia was teaching them to do was designed to protect against magical attacks, not physical ones. There was a separate incantation that worked with the spell being taught that did block physical assaults. However, without knowing the incantation, there was no blocking the snake. Hiro knew he had to intervene because he doubted Hermione was aware of the shield's limitations.   
  
Hermione saw the snake but kept up her concentration on the shield. Her shield had stopped the Invictus curse, she felt confident it would keep the snake away. She noticed Hiro trying to attract the snake's attention. She had no idea what he was doing until she heard him speaking in that strange language she had heard Harry use to open the Chamber of Secrets. He's a Parselmouth! Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and realized that he heard Hiro talking to the snake. She also could tell by his expression that he understood what Hiro was saying to the snake and that it wasn't anything bad.   
  
Hiro was trying to help her!  
  
The snake glided over to Hiro and tried to attack him. Hiro was fast enough to avoid its lethal strikes but it took him several tries to be fast enough to catch the serpent. He held it behind its head and the snake hissed in anger writing in an effort to be free of its captor. Hiro leaped effortlessly onto the dais and said, "The Chi shield only works against magical attacks, not physical ones. This snake could have bitten Miss Grainger before she would have had the chance to neutralize it with her magic. However, since no one in here has a curative potion with them, Hermione would never have survived the trip to the hospital wing."  
  
By the time he finished speaking the room had gone completely silent. All eyes were on him, especially those of Professor Snape, who held Hiro under an icy glare. "Get rid of that thing," Snape commanded through clenched teeth. Hiro obeyed making the snake vanish into a puff of mist. He looked down his hawk like nose at Hiro stating, "That will be all Mr. Yui. You may go."  
  
Hiro bowed respectfully to Snape and jumped down off the dais. The crowd parted like the Red Sea to let him pass and Hiro paused for a moment at the far wall to see what would happen next. The class was being split up into groups to work on the shield technique and, since Hiro was well acquainted with this particular magic, he took the dismissal he got from Snape seriously and left the room. He was almost to the end of the hall before someone called after him.  
  
Harry Potter was out of breath by the time he reached Hiro's side. "Why are you leaving?"  
  
"You heard Snape," Hiro replied. "He told me I could leave."  
  
"I don't think he meant the class!" Harry said. "Just the dais."  
  
"I don't need to be there. My time would be better spent helping me father."  
  
"You already know how to do the shield spell," Harry began confronting Hiro. "And probably a whole lot of other stuff. I can't believe you goaded that snake into attacking you!" He paused for a moment before adding, "And I didn't know it angered snakes to insult their ancestors."  
  
Hiro laughed. "So you understood what I said to the viper?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Hiro continued, "I was told very few western wizards knew the Wyrm Speech."  
  
"Wyrm Speech? You mean Parsel Tongue?"  
  
"That is what the serpent language is called here?" When Harry nodded Hiro agreed, "Okay, Parsel Tongue it is then. So, you know it and who else can speak it?"  
  
"I'm the only one at Hogwarts that knows it, at least until you came here," Harry told him. "And…it's considered a bad thing. Being a Parselmouth is not considered to be one of the good wizarding talents."  
  
"Maybe here it isn't good, but if you were to come back with me to the Temple, your linguistic skills would be most useful."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"What language do you think is spoken by dragons?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as his eyes met Hiro's. Hiro was dead serious. Harry couldn't just talk to snakes but also to dragons? This was news to him. It was probably news to everyone else as well, since no one, not even Professor Dumbledore, told him being a Parselmouth meant he could talk to creatures besides snakes.   
  
"But dragon's aren't snakes," Harry stated. "How can they talk snake language?"  
  
"The same way humans can learn to speak French or Spanish or Chinese," Hiro explained. "Snakes often hibernate in the same caves as dragons. After centuries of this going on it would make sense the two creatures would learn how to communicate. And many of the brothers at the temple learned to speak the snake language because the snakes talk to the dragons. It was a way of getting messages to the dragons that are our neighbors. And also their way of reaching us."  
  
"Any chance I could spend some time at your temple?" Harry inquired intrigued by this and the many other tales he has heard over the summer about the Celestial Temple.  
  
"Of course," Hiro said. "All are welcome that come in peace. And I think you would like my Sifu Master Po. He is a harsh taskmaster but you would learn much from him. He is renown in the Temple for his wisdom."  
  
"Thanks Hiro," Harry replied and the two boys smiled at each other. There was so much about Hiro that Harry didn't know that he would be interested in going to the temple to see if the solution to the mystery of Hiro Yui lay buried there somewhere. "Maybe someday I'll come and visit you at the Temple. You could show me around your school."  
  
Hiro nodded. "I hope that happens, Harry." He sighed deeply and said, "I must go now. My father needs my assistance."  
  
"How do you know-"  
  
Hiro interrupted by tapping his temple lightly saying, "My father can speak to me in my mind. This gift of the Mind Speech is one that members of my family share. It is very useful since I can be anywhere and still be summoned home for supper!"  
  
Harry chucked at this and waved goodbye to Hiro as the latter disappeared down the hallway at an inhuman rate. Harry was trying to imagine what it was like to have someone talking to you in your mind as he made his way back to the Dueling Room.  
  
The rest of the day passed without incident. Although Harry didn't see Hiro at all during the afternoon Quidditch matches, the Akashic brother did show up at dinner that evening. Hiro wasn't wearing his saffron robes and Hogwart's robe, which had been his usual attire since their first day back at school. He was clad in a simple black sleeveless Chinese silk jacket and loose fitting kung fu pants. Around his neck was a bead necklace made of green jade and the carved pendant hanging from it had an image on it that looked oddly familiar. The Slytherins made a point of ignoring him but everyone else was casting sideways glances at Hiro as he found an empty place at his house's table and sat down.   
  
Dinner was sumptuous as usual. Harry thought the menu might change over the summer because of the heat but other than the additions of seasonal fruits and vegetables, the cooks still served up hot wonderful things for the evening meal. The old castle was comfortably cool feeling to Harry like it was air-conditioned even though he knew Hogwarts didn't use any sort of technology to heat, cool, or light the school. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were both in the midst of discussing the day's Quidditch match, and sighed. Everything seemed so much the same yet Harry felt like something different was happening at Hogwarts. He couldn't quite explain what it was but something felt not quite right.  
  
Hermione noticed Harry sitting there with his chin on his hand lost in thought and asked, "Harry, what is it?"  
  
Harry perked up looking at her a bit startled, "What?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine...fine," he replied quickly. "I was just thinking that's all."  
  
"You've been doing a lot of that lately," Ron noted.  
  
Harry faced both his friends and asked, "Does everything seem too normal to you?"  
  
"Too normal?" Ron queried puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, like you know it all can't be that perfect. Like something is going on and everyone is working extra hard to hide it so no one suspects."  
  
"I think you've been getting into one of Hermione's detective novels," Ron commented and Hermione nudged him annoyed.  
  
"No, I'm serious!" Harry stated. "I just got this odd feeling."  
  
"Has your scar been hurting you?" Hermione asked beginning to get worried.  
  
"Um, no, but I just know something's up. There is a tension in the air."  
  
"Yeah, especially when Hiro Yui is around," Ron remarked. "He went from being the hero to a zero in a big hurry. No one in Slytherin likes him. Can't say he's all that popular with anyone in the other houses either."  
  
"Look, if you recall, nobody liked me all that much when I first got here," Hermione reminded him. "I think he is experiencing the same sorts of problems I did. He just has to adjust and get used to how things are done here. I learned. I think he will too in time."  
  
"Yeah, but your biggest flaw was you were a by-the-book brain trust who didn't know how to have fun!" Ron stated his declaration earning him an irritated look from Hermione. Ron ignored her and continued, "When everyone found out about Lady Cassiopeia and Hiro being, um, involved, it made every wizard in Hogwarts dead jealous and every witch wishing she'd go back to the Arcadia! Not only that but he spends none of his free time with any of us. He always runs off to the tower master Yui lives in and disappears for hours."  
  
"He's helping his father with his work," Harry explained and added, "And, although that is all true, there is more to Hiro's problems than that. He isn't like us. I've watched him in class. He's much more powerful than he lets on. He holds back…. a lot. The only time it looks to me like he is actually learning something new is in Charms class where we do a lot of wand work. That I know is new to him because he told me that he never used a wand before he came here. But everything else I think has been nothing but a big review."  
  
"Well there is a logical reason for his being more advanced that we are," Hermione said. "They might start school younger in China and go longer than we do. Someone who is a fifth year there might be equivalent to a seventh year here. We don't know. No wizards from here have ever sent their children to study at Hiro's school. Even the Asian witches and wizards who live here in England send their children to Hogwarts."  
  
"Probably because that school he's from is so bloody far off," Ron remarked. "Its up atop a mountain in Tibet. Would you want to a to school up in bloody Tibet?"  
  
"I think the Himalayas are beautiful," commented Hermione airily. "Besides, I don't think we'd be allowed to go to his school. We're not Buddhist."  
  
"Hiro told me anyone who comes in peace is welcome at the Celestial Temple," Harry informed them. "He also said he'd like me to come there and visit him sometime."  
  
"That sometime might be sooner than you think," Ron said. "I heard some talk in the locker room about Hiro getting asked to leave school."  
  
"Why?  
  
"Bad behavior, according to the wags I overheard. They said he got into fights in the Slytherin common room. Beat up one bloke so bad he had to go to the hospital wing. Not sure how true all of this is though. After all, none of the gossips were in Slytherin and I bet if you asked them they wouldn't admit it one way or the other anyway."  
  
"Ron, from what I've seen, Hiro doesn't seem the type to go and pick fights. If he did get into a fight, then it was probably in self-defense. You know how obnoxious Malfoy and his friends can be. They probably went over the line and Hiro had no choice but to defend himself."  
  
Ron shrugged noncommittally and Hermione was going to interject a thought when she noticed Hiro walking up to the head table. He stopped when he was directly opposite Professor Dumbledore and he gave the headmaster a low respectful bow. Dumbledore acknowledged him looking a bit put off by Hiro's formality. He was used to students treating him with respect but the showing of respect between the people of the East and West was as wide as the Atlantic Ocean is deep. Dumbledore had thought that after a month of living with the two monks he would grow used to their almost reverential way of treating him but he hadn't. It wasn't that what they were doing was wrong, it just wasn't a custom he was used to and he liked to keep things simple.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Yui?" Dumbledore queried gently.  
  
"May I speak freely?" Hiro asked. When Dumbledore motioned to him to continue, Hiro said, "I do not want to appear ungrateful or impolite in any way and I hope you will accept this apology in advance because what I am going to say may sound as though I have not appreciated your kindness and generosity. I am very grateful for the time I have spent here and for the privilege of studying at Hogwarts. But I regret to say that I can no longer remain here as a student. I don't want to leave, but I feel it would be in everyone's best interest if I did."  
  
"Not everyone's," Dumbledore pointed out.   
  
Hiro knew what the Headmaster was implying and replied, "That is true, Master, but I know if things continue as they are now, something bad could happen. Something I won't have any control over and I don't want to see anyone at Hogwarts get hurt because of me."  
  
"If you are truly concerned about the safety of the students, you will stay. As your father is fond of saying, everything happens for a reason."  
  
Hiro sighed. If Dumbledore knew how close he came the other night to turning house Slytherin into a smoking crater then he might think differently. However, Hiro doubted anyone outside of Slytherin knew about the fight last night. Unless they dropped by the hospital wing during the day and saw what happens to people when they are flung against a stonewall at a hundred miles an hour. Magical medicine always amazed Hiro. A wizard or witch's body could be so badly shattered that had they been a Muggle they would be dead but their magical nature allows them to survive long enough to be restored through mystical means. He was thankful for that because after what he did last night there should be five less Slytherins instead of five people in various stages of healing under the care of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
After a long pause Hiro said quietly, "I know why I am needed here. It's just that I think your Sorting Hat made a mistake"  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow speculatively at Hiro. "A mistake?"  
  
"I'm not Slytherin material," Hiro stated. "Everyone in Slytherin wants me out. They all want me to leave. Last night's disagreement happened because they wanted me out."  
  
Dumbeldore knew about the fight and the five members of the Slytherin Quidditch team who were in the hospital and that Hiro was responsible for nearly killing them. He signed deeply and asked, "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Anywhere but Slytherin," Hiro told him. "I don't fit in there at all. I'm only there because I didn't know enough to ask to be put someplace else."  
  
"You think at the time of Sorting you can choose where you want to go?"  
  
"I know it's possible," Hiro stated meeting Dumbledore's gaze. "It's been done before."  
  
Young Yui has been keeping his ear to the ground, thought Dumbledore. He smiled slightly as he answered, "That is true. But what you are asking is not an easy matter. I want you to come to my office tomorrow after classes and bring with you someone who can speak in your favor. Preferably someone from the House you would most like to join."  
  
Hiro nodded saying, "Thank you Master."  
  
He bowed low again before turning to go back to his place at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore glanced at Professor McGonegal and she said, "I think he wants to join Gryffindor."  
  
"It was the second choice for him, according to the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore told her. "He was another one who wasn't an easy placement. You see, when an Animagus is in their changed form as opposed to the true form, which one do you choose? Sort by what you see or by what you know to be the truth? That was the Hat's dilemma with Hiro Yui. It went by what it saw to be the truth, not by the face he showed. However, in his case the face he shows is the truth not the one he had before his transfiguration. So, based on this knowledge, he does belong with Gryffindor."  
  
"If he can learn to school his temper," McGonegal stated. "You know he put five students in the hospital last night. Called up some sort of windstorm in the Slytherin common room and nearly destroyed it. That boy is dangerous."  
  
"Which is why I asked for him to bring someone to recommend him," Dumbledore explained. "If he cannot find a classmate to speak for him, then I will allow him to withdraw form the school and stay with his father. Xiouxien could use a hand with his work and it would keep Hiro occupied and out of trouble for the summer. Not what any of us wants but we must do what is best for the school."  
  
When will Master Yui be finished with the translation?"  
  
"Soon," Dumbledore reassured her. "Then at the full moon we can begin the Ritual. And to succeed we need both Yui's present which is why we must do what we can to keep young Yui here. Because, without him, there is no Ritual!" 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Five  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were way ahead of the rest of the Gryffindors as they walked across the great lawn to Hagrid's for their Care of Magical Creatures class. The Slytherins were taking this class with them and Hermoine noticed that Hiro was walking apart from his classmates. It seemed to her like they were keeping away from him instead of it being the other way around. Ron also noticed what was going on with the Slytherins and snickered slightly.  
  
"Couldn't happen to a nicer bunch," Ron said sarcastically. "Too bad Hiro missed Malfoy. If anyone deserved to be bashed about in a windstorm its him."  
  
Hermione looked at both boys saying, "That spell he used is very advanced. I tried to look it up based on the description of what happened. What I found was something I'm not sure we even learn here at school!"  
  
"Told you there was something not right about him," Ron commented.   
  
"Just because he knows more than we do doesn't mean there's something wrong with him!" Harry defended. "His school is different. How they learn magic is different. And, in case you haven't noticed, he does all his magic without using a wand!"  
  
"Ron stopped walking and faced Harry forcing both Harry and Hermione to stop as well. "Now that's exactly what I'm talking about! It's wack, Harry!" Ron declared. "No wand? There's got to be something up with that! Who ever heard of a wizard working magic with no wand?"  
  
Hermione interjected, "There are spells you can cast without a wand, Ron. I've read-"  
  
"Yeah, I know, another bloody book!" Ron cut her off. "Look, a few magic's here and there I'd accept, but he does it all with no wand! The only thing I've seen him do was a piece of paper or he would draw some weird designs in the air. What is up with that?"  
  
"Maybe if you asked him he would explain it to you," suggested Harry mildly as he headed off to Hagrid's.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione exchanged dumbfounded looks while watching Harry's back as he walked away from them. Harry wasn't the one to slap them in the face with logic – usually Hermione was responsible for this – but neither of them could find fault with his idea. The duo let out a collective sigh as they picked up the pace to catch up with Harry.  
  
Hagrid was in a particularly good mood when he greeted everyone. He was bouncing, or at least, moving with as much lightness of step as someone who is a half-giant is capable of doing. Around his hut were bristle brooms and hand held brushes that looked like the type used to groom horses. Two dozen pails filled with coarse sand were also there near the brooms. Everyone in both Houses were looking at the assortment of cleaning tools trying to figure out what Hagrid had planned for them.  
  
"I want each of you to grab a pail and a broom or a brush and come with me!" Hagrid told them in a jovial tone. "Today we are going to do something special!"  
  
"What? Clean the stable?" sniped Malfoy and the Slytherin girls giggled at the crack.  
  
"No, these are grooming tools!" Hagrid explained. "Come with me and you'll see what we'll be caring for today!"  
  
The Slytherins grabbed the tools grumbling as they did so and the Gryffindors also took brushes and pails in hand. With tools in hand the group followed Hagrid as he led them to a clearing just skirting the entrance to the forest. Being that close to the woods made some of the students nervous but their fears were overcome quickly by their curiosity. They looked around to see what Hagrid had sent them out to groom.  
  
A shadow passed over them and everyone looked up. In the sky above was a creature that looked like a snake the length of a football field. It's face looked like that of a wolf and from where a wolf's snout would have whiskers this creature had long thin tendrils that were pulled close to its body as it flew. Its red-scaled body had a raised short golden fin that went the length of its spine and its forelegs and hindquarters were short and stubby although its claws looked like they could rip through stonewalls. The morning sunlight sparkled as it was reflected off the creature's scaly body and golden fin and it slithered through the sky like a giant serpent making a sharp turn before descending swiftly to land within a few feet of the assembled crowd.  
  
Hagrid stepped forward to greet the strange creature and Hermoine whispered softly to Harry and Ron, "That's a Chinese Fireball!"   
  
"That's a dragon!" Ron cried out louder than he meant to because his outburst drew stares from half the class.  
  
Everyone who heard Ron say dragon looked at Hagrid and the creature and quickly put two and two together. Almost everyone in school knew how much Hagrid loved dragons. The chance to get close to one was the one thing guaranteed to make Hagrid happy beyond words. However, not everyone shared Hagrid's desire to get close to dragons. Most of the students were edging away from the dragon and Hagrid as subtly as they could.  
  
"Gather round everyone!" Hagrid enthused as stepped away from the dragon walking towards the class. "This is a very special opportunity. You never know where you'll find yourselves. If you ever go to work at a dragon preserve, like Charlie Weasley did, you'll need to know how to give a dragon a sand bath. That's how they stay clean. The sand gets under the scales and brushes away any mites, dirt of other nasties that can get trapped in there and make things really uncomfortable. Dragons normally can care for themselves, but if you've got a sick one to tend to, you gotta do the washing for them. So today you are all going to learn how!"  
  
"I'd rather wash a blast ended Skroot!" Crabb stated. "At least they don't eat people!"  
  
"Neither do Chinese dragons!" Hiro declared stepping forward carrying the pail and curry brush. "They feed on great horn sheep and mountain goats. Humans taste disgusting!"  
  
"Like you'd know!" sniped Malfoy.  
  
Hiro turned to face the person making the jibe stating icily, "I do know."  
  
The Slytherins stopped snickering and even the Gryffindors were looking at Hiro like he'd lost his mind. Harry didn't know what to think. Hiro might be saying things like that to shock them but, then again, there was a lot about Hiro Yui he didn't know. However, the idea that anyone at Hogwarts engaged in cannibalism was just too disgusting a thought to contemplate.  
  
Hiro approached Hagrid and bowed the polite formal bow he always did when greeting a teacher. Hagrid didn't know what to make of Hiro. He was the only one, other than himself, who was not afraid of the dragon.  
  
"Ever do this before?" Hagrid whispered to Hiro.  
  
"Lots of times," Hiro replied softly. "We see dragons every day where I live. They are our friends and neighbors. Maybe if I start working, the others will see its safe and join in."  
  
Hagrid nodded in agreement and Hiro quietly walked towards the dragon. From the dragon's nostrils came thin wafts of white steam that made it look like it had two small chimneys on its face. Its gold snake-like eyes followed Hiro's approach with interest and it let out a throaty noise that sounded almost like a purr when Hiro scratched the great beast on its right eye ridge in greeting.   
  
"Bloody hell," Ron breathed. "It likes him!"  
  
"It knows him," corrected Harry. "That dragon probably came from his school. Might even be their family pet."  
  
"A pet dragon. Imagine that!"  
  
"Come on!" Hermione said grabbing pail and brush. "Let's show the Slytherins we aren't afraid!"  
  
Ron and Harry followed her and soon the three of them were helping Hiro groom the dragon's massive head.   
  
After a short while and some prodding by Hagrid, the rest of the class joined the foursome in the task of dragon grooming. They were all spread out along the length of the great creature's body scrubbing away with the brushes and brooms. Although no one looked very pleased with their task, they didn't look particularly frightened by it either. It seemed everyone was quite content to work on the parts of the dragon that were no where near its head and the source of its magical fire breath.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Hiro as he worked on the dragon. It was obvious to them right from the start that their comrade knew what he was doing. While the four of them were working on the dragon's huge head, Hiro would gently correct their technique or show them where they missed a spot. Harry was enjoying this lesson and liked finding out little nuances of dragon care, such as the fact that Chinese Fireballs liked have their eye ridges scratched. He also liked seeing Hiro acting more like he did when they first met. He was being much more warm and friendly, the way he was when they worked together on Aunt Petunia's garden. He was even giving Harry, Ron and Hermione a smile whenever he met their gazes.  
  
When Harry got close enough to Hiro to talk to him without anyone hearing him he asked, "Does this dragon belong to you?"  
  
Hiro suppressed a laugh and replied, "No way! No one owns the dragons that live in the Himalayas. They are our neighbors and some of them chose to live at the Temple as part of our religious community. Those that live with the Brotherhood are the Temple's protectors. They keep the students and monks safe from the dark forces."  
  
"So he is a friend?"  
  
Hiro nodded. "Yes, he is our friend and now is a friend to Hogwarts too. Master Dumbledore made him welcome and Hagrid has been spoiling him rotten since he arrived!" The dragon snorted steam at Hiro in response to this declaration and Hiro said to it, "You are getting a spa day! Two dozen people scrubbing your back while you lie here in the sun like a prince!"   
  
The dragon's gold eye turned to look at Hiro and Hiro scratched the eye ridge affectionately. More steam wafted out of the beast's nose coiling lazily upward as the dragon let out a large contented sigh. It may not have liked being called spoiled but it was certainly enjoying the treatment.  
  
"Is he…happy?" Harry asked unsurely.  
  
Hiro nodded. "This is dragon nirvana. We only give them sand baths when they are ill or injured. They normally look after themselves. However, in the New Year that is the Year of the Dragon, all the brothers will gather to bathe and pamper our Guardians as part of the holiday celebration. But the Year of the Dragon only comes once every twelve years so there is a long gap between draconian spa dates at the Celestial Temple."  
  
Harry chuckled. The more he heard about Hiro's school the more he wanted to go there. A school where dragons stand guard and wizards cast spells without wands. He always thought Hogwarts was the most magical place in the world but it sounded like Hiro's Celestial Temple was even more magical than his school. He wasn't sure if it had all the secrets and secret places Hogwarts had but he had a feeling Hiro's school had enough wonders of its own to more than make up for the lack of mystery.  
  
As they were finishing up Hiro asked, "Harry, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to get out of Slytherin House and the only way I can make the change is if someone from the House I seek to join is willing to vouch for me. Could you be that someone?"  
  
Harry did a double take. No one had ever asked him to be a character reference before. He was honored Hiro thought to ask him but he wasn't sure if he wanted Hiro in Gryffindor. Had he been asked to do this when school first began a month ago Harry would have leaped at the chance to have his new friend as a part of his House. However, now he wasn't so sure. There was too much about Hiro that Harry didn't know and it was the not knowing that made him uncertain about what he should do.  
  
"Had you asked me to do this when we first got here, I would have said yes without hesitation. But now I'm not so sure," Harry began. "I do like you, Hiro, but I'm not sure I want to be responsible for getting you into Gryffindor. Especially after what you did the other night at Slytherin. Enough people already don't like me, I don't need to make any more enemies."  
  
"You won't!" Hiro declared. "I promise I won't wreck anything! Besides, that fight happened because those guys were abusing me since the day I got here! I just couldn't take it anymore!" He paused taking a deep breath to calm himself and then added, "Look, I know what I did was wrong but it won't happen again. I promise."  
  
"What won't happen again?" Ron queried as he joined Harry and Hiro.  
  
"What happened at Slytherin," Hiro told him.  
  
"Oh, that," Ron said unable to keep the glee out of his voice. "Too bad you missed Malfoy!"  
  
"Ron, you're not helping!" Harry stated.  
  
"I can't believe you're defending them!" Ron shot back.   
  
"I'm not, it's just that what Hiro did nearly killed them! It's one thing to argue with people and not like people but its another when hate leads to murder."  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill them!" Hiro interjected. "I lost control and the windstorm was more powerful that I intended it to be! It was supposed to scare them not hurt them!"  
  
"That's why I'm not sure about recommending you for Gryffindor," Harry explained. "You're casting spells that are more than you can handle. You've been doing a lot of things that no one in my class can do, not ever Hermione. And the fact you're…dating Lady Cassiopeia also makes you not exactly well-liked in House Gryffindor."  
  
"I thought everyone liked Lady Cassiopeia!" Hiro said rushing to his Lady's defense.  
  
"We like her!" Ron put in. "Just that everyone's dead jealous that she likes you!"  
  
"We knew each other before we came to Hogwarts," Hiro explained. "Before I was chosen to be a Temple Guardian, we were planning on getting married."  
  
"Married?" Harry and Ron said in unison their shocked voices drawing a few curious looks from the other Gryffindors and Hermione's attention as well.  
  
"Who's getting married?" Hermione asked getting into the 3-way conversation the boys were having. "Anyone I know?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said and pointing at Hiro added, "Him!"  
  
"Really? Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not getting married," Hiro said. "I was going to but my being chosen to serve as a Temple Guardian changed all that." Hiro sighed. Now that all three of the friends were together he felt he could tell his story just the one time and have it over and done with. That is, after he made sure the trio could be trusted! "Harry is right. There are a lot of things about me you don't know but, if you agree to help me get into Gryffindor, I'll answer any questions you have about me and my school. Agreed?"  
  
"Anything?" Ron asked.  
  
Hiro nodded. "Yes, so long as it's not things bound by our religious covenants. But since you know little about our faith, I doubt you'll be asking me things I can't answer."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione considered the offer. There had a lot of questions and the chance to finally get these questions answered was an offer too great to pass up. Besides, thought Harry, Hiro won't be wrecking Gryffindor House because he's going to be around friends. He wants to be there so maybe it'll all work out in the end. After a few minutes of the threesome exchanging some meaningful looks it appeared they came to a consensus.  
  
It was Harry who gave Hiro the news. "Okay, we'll do it. But you have to promise not to cast any magic beyond your ability to manage. Agreed?"  
  
Hiro nodded. "Yes. So, I can tell Master Dumbledore you three will speak to him on my behalf?"  
  
"Yes, but first you said you would answer our questions and I have one for you!" Hermione said. "What is this dragon's name? If he's your friend, you must know who he is!"  
  
"I know him very well," Hiro said softly reaching out to lovingly stroke the side of creature's great snout. "His name is Xiouxien and he is my father."  
  
If it were physically possible for their jaws to hit the ground and their eyes to pop out of their sockets then they would have at that moment. They knew Hiro had his secrets but this was not one they were expecting!  
  
"Your father?" Ron asked. "But how? You're…you're human!"  
  
"I'm half human," Hiro explained. "My mother was a witch and my father is an animagus. He can make himself become human, which all of you have seen! The human form is his shape change. What you see here is the real Xiouxien."  
  
"So does that mean-" Ron began.  
  
"Hiro is a dragon too!" Hermione finished for him.  
  
Harry looked at Hiro for confirmation and Hiro nodded. "I am but because I am half human I can switch between my true self and this body much more easily and stay human for longer periods of time. And if I were to marry a human witch any children we had would be born in a human form. My wife wouldn't be brooding over a clutch of eggs like my mother was while waiting for the dragonet's to hatch!"  
  
"That must have been a surprise," Ron remarked.  
  
"Yes, it was. It's the reason why my parents divorced. Had my father been honest about what he really was I think my mother wouldn't have walked out. It's not that she married a dragon; she's a very open-minded witch. It's just that my father never told her he was one until she was pregnant and found out she would be laying a bunch of eggs like a chicken instead of having a baby! The shock was a bit much and she never forgave him for the lie."  
  
"Do you ever see your mother?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I saw her just before I came here," Hiro said. "She's the one who gave me Francois, the motorbike I was riding when Harry and I first met. He was a friend of hers and she was hoping Master Dumbledore might know how to reverse the magic he did that got him trapped inside the bike. No one at Beauxbatons was able to figure it out so that is why he's here with me."  
  
"Your mom teaches at Beauxbatons?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, she's their Potions mistress."  
  
"Wish she'd get a job here. Maybe Snape and her could trade spots!" Ron suggested.  
  
Hiro laughed. "I know you don't like Snape, he is a bit of a git. But he does know his craft. If you ignore all his bluster you will learn a lot from him."  
  
"He doesn't scare you?" Ron asked.  
  
"If you were a dragon, would Snape scare you?" Hiro stated more than asked raising a solitary eyebrow at Ron and looking rather snarky.  
  
"Guess not," Ron said feeling really stupid.  
  
Hiro gave Ron a teasing punch on the shoulder. "Come on! You don't have to be like me to have the courage to stand up for yourself! You're a smart guy! You just have to project the attitude that you aren't going to tolerate being bullied and the bullies will leave you alone!"  
  
"It's not that simple!" Hermione said.  
  
"It is that simple!" Hiro countered. "The three of you have done more than any other student in this school. Each of you in your own way are brave, intelligent and perceptive. The Slytherins pick on you because they are jealous of your abilities and achievements. Next time Malfoy gets in your face, tell him to get stuffed and mean it! I think he would leave you alone if he truly believed you weren't going to put up with his attitude."  
  
"The only thing Malfoy would understand would be a swift punch in the nose!" Ron stated. "He's as thick as a brick!"  
  
"I know," Hiro agreed. "I dorm with him, remember?"  
  
"And he doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Oh, he hates me. I think the only one around here he hates more than me is Harry," Hiro told them. "He just doesn't bother me because he's seen what I'm capable of and he is afraid of me. We just avoid each other. And, if Malfoy and I can avoid each other and we're in the same house, how hard can it be for you Gryffindors to avoid the Slytherins you don't like?"  
  
"We do try to avoid them, but it's hard when you have classes together," Hermione said glancing back at the Slytherins who were now part of a group sand bathing the dragon's stomach. She noticed no one was paying attention to them and sighed with relief. This was one conversation she didn't want any of the Slytherins to overhear.  
  
"True, but you can make them treat you with more respect. I could teach you a few things that you could use the next time Malfoy and his friends start abusing you," Hiro offered.  
  
"Some of your magic? The stuff you don't need a wand for?" Ron queried and Hiro nodded. "Awesome! Count me in, Hiro!"  
  
"I would like to learn too," Hermione put in.   
  
Everyone looked at Harry, who had been strangely silent throughout the exchange.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Not wrong, exactly," Harry began. "But there is one thing I have to ask because too many people have been saying all kinds of things about you and Lady Cassiopeia. And, well, none of it has been very nice. I got the impression you knew her before you got here but, still, you are too young to be…um, dating a teacher."  
  
Hiro tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as he said, "Actually its she who is too young for me! I'm…older than I look."  
  
"How much older?"  
  
"About sixty years older," Hiro told them.   
  
The threesome didn't look all that surprised; After being told he was half-dragon, there really wasn't too much else Hiro could say that could shock them any further.   
  
"For a dragon this is quite young and that's why I look the way I do," Hiro continued. "My human form reflects my true maturity level and I'm going to look like this for another decade or so. I won't have the true draconian lifespan because I'm a dragon-half but I will still live ten times longer than the average human."  
  
"So long as you don't fight anyone you can't take," Ron interjected.  
  
"Very true! Being a Temple Guardian can cut one's life expectancy down quite a lot!" Hiro stated and they all chuckled quietly so no one would notice. "Anyway, I met Lady Cassiopeia when my father went to the Arcadia to help Lord Elrond with a project. I accompanied him and well, let's just say we connected. Having to say goodbye to her was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life. Seeing her again has been a dream come true. Too bad in a month I'm going to have to wake up."  
  
"Why can't Temple Guardians marry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because the distractions of a wife and family would be counterproductive to the performance of one's duties to the Temple," Hiro said sounding like he was quoting a line out of a textbook. In a normal tone he added, "I think that's a bunch of crock but rules are rules and I have to abide by them. I was told I should be thankful I'm not required to take priestly vows. This means I don't have to be celibate, just unmarried. Which for me has been very hard since a lot of our culture and faith revolves around family. Everything I'm working to protect I can't have!"  
  
"That rots," Ron commented.  
  
Harry was about to speak when Hagrid's booming voice drew all of their attention. "Gather round! Gather round!" he called.  
  
The quartet at the dragon's head gathered up their buckets and brushes and joined the rest of the class that was clustering around Hagrid. The groundskeeper looked quite pleased and Harry wasn't sure if it was because everyone did such a good job bathing the dragon or because there was a dragon here to bathe. Hiro had rejoined the Slytherins but was only standing near enough to be included as a part of their group. They didn't want him around them any more than he wanted to be there. However, Hiro was being careful to keep his liking for House Gryffindor unknown until it was time for him to officially join the House.  
  
"Good job everyone!" Hagrid complemented cheerfully. "Put your buckets and brushes back where you got them. Next class will be with Master Yui. He'll be teaching you all kinds of dragon facts. The Himalayas are home to many kinds of dragons and his school, the Celestial Temple, is right near where a group of Chinese Fireballs have their wyrs. Wyrs are dragon homes or nests if you will. Chinese Fireballs like nesting in the crevices of very high mountains or in caves. So he's going to be teaching you and I'll be there because I'd like to know more about Chinese Fireballs myself. Not too much is known about them, since they almost unheard of in these parts."  
  
The group dispersed and headed off to return the bathing equipment. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hiro lingered behind hoping to get a chance to talk to Hagrid. The foursome watched as Hagrid affectionately scratched the dragon's right eye ridge and talked softly to it. They weren't sure if he knew the truth about the dragon's identity. Harry didn't know how Hagrid would react if he knew the dragon he was fussing over was Hiro's father. He also was curious about what he'd say if he knew Hiro was a dragon too!  
  
Hiro whispered to Harry, "You're wondering if he knows, aren't you?"  
  
"Does he?" Harry queried back softly.  
  
"Only one way to find out."  
  
Harry caught Hiro's arm before the other could leave. "Wait!"  
  
"You don't think he should know the truth?"  
  
"That should be your father's decision, don't you think?"  
  
Hiro looked at Harry and realized his friend was right. It wasn't his place to reveal his father's secret. He stayed with Harry and the others until Hagrid was done saying goodbye to the dragon and came over to meet with them.  
  
"You have no idea how lucky you are, Hiro my boy," Hagrid said as he joined the four friends. In a mock whisper he asked, "Got any openings for a groundskeeper?"  
  
Hiro laughed. "If we ever did, you'd be the first person I'd ask for!"  
  
"Hagrid, can you tell us anything about the dragon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron put in. "Like how it got here."  
  
"Or its name?"   
  
"Whoa, one at a time!" Hagrid said liking the chance to talk about his favorite subject but too many questions at once were a bit much to handle. "Okay, it got here by flying. Long trip but the ancient ones can fly for days without getting tired. That's a part of their magic, along with making themselves unseen by Muggle eyes. Master Yui told me that Shen Long – that's his name by the way – used to be a Temple Guardian but he's retired now. He said Shen Long's great-grandson is now one of the three Temple Guardians. There's always three Guardians, because, according to the beliefs of the monks, three and multiples of three are lucky numbers."  
  
"My father told you that dragon was Shen Long?" Hiro asked wide-eyed in disbelief.  
  
Hagrid nodded. "Yep, he said he was famous among your people. A hero."  
  
"Shen Long was more than a hero," Hiro explained. "He was the original Temple Guardian. He was the first of the mountain dragons to embrace Akasha's Buddhist teachings and pledge his life and the life of his descendants to the keeping of the Buddha's peace. Shen Long and his kin are the only Chinese Fireballs in the Himalayas that are friendly to the Akashic Brotherhood and to the other peaceful humans who live in the foothills of our mountain. Because of Shen Long the other mountain dragons ignore us. If it weren't for him, the Brotherhood would never have survived! Dragons are very territorial would have long ago destroyed the Temple if Shen Long hadn't befriended Akasha and promised to keep him safe."  
  
"That dragon can't be Shen Long!" Hermione said. "Your Temple is as old as Hogwarts! He'd have to be over a thousand years old to be Shen Long!"  
  
"Dragons can live to be that old Hermione," Hagrid told her. "It's rare to find one that ancient but, when you do, be careful. The older they are, the more magic they have and the less patience they have for uppity wizards."  
  
"He didn't seem to mind us," Ron said. "I think he liked us!"  
  
"He liked the sand bath," Hiro pointed out. "Dragons still think wizards are crunchy and good with soy sauce. Never forget that!" Harry, Ron and Hermione fixed Hiro with a very pointed look and Hiro added quickly, "Well, at least that's what everyone back home says is the reason why you don't do anything to anger the Great Wyrms."  
  
"Well, no one got our Great Wyrm mad at them!" Hagrid noted and, with a sly wink added, "Not even Malfoy peeved him. Guess he learned his lesson after what happened with Buckbeak!" The Griffin Buckbeak bit Malfoy after Malfoy was incredibly rude to him. After that incident it seemed Malfoy was a little more careful around magical creatures that could have him for breakfast. "But, I agree with Ron. I was watching you four at work and it was obvious that old Shen Long did take a shine to you. If you'd like to say goodbye to him before you go back to the school you can."  
  
The four of them were more than willing to follow Hagrid back to the huge dragon, who was now coiled up in an almost snake-like ball as it settled in to sleep. It looked at them through tired heavy-lidded eyes and a slight amount of steam vented out through its nostrils. Hagrid approached the beast first talking softly and, after a moment, motioned to the four of them to approach.  
  
"He's going to settle in for a nap," Hagrid told them. "Best to thank him for letting you practice on him before you go."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione each took turns scratching the dragon's eye ridge and showing their gratitude for his patience before saying goodbye. It acknowledged them with a steamy snort. After the three of them were done Hiro went to his father and hugged him around the neck. His grasp barely reached a tenth of the way around but Hiro's presence and affection were well noted. It seemed to Harry, Ron and Hermione the dragon looked happy. At least that is what Hagrid told them the strange murmurings and venting of steam that were coming from it meant. 


End file.
